Secrets, Lies and Complications
by basicallynoodles
Summary: Keeping secrets and hiding the truth, that's what Castiel's the most skilled in. The killing part was supposed to be easy. But 'easy' isn't Castiel's forte. He usually overcomplicates things. And the one time he doesn't, is the one time life decides to do it for him instead. / Eventual Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. The only things that are mine are the plot and any OC's that may appear.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

"I feel as though you are fit for the job, Castiel."

Castiel cocked his head some and a frown was faint on his face. "Job?" He asked, voice clearly showing his confusion.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Yes. Job."

Castiel's eyes flickered down to the floor as he thought. His eyes trailed back up, expression flattening and his head straightened to a normal position as he realised what she was implying. He looked at Naomi, her expression inpatient and angered. "I can't. Not a big one. Not after-"

Naomi sighed softly, her expression softening along with it, and leant forward, resting her elbow on her desk and her head on her hand. "I understand that it's a big ask from us. And I also understand that last time you had a job like this," She sighed, as though contemplating how to address it. "there were a few," She sighed again. "mistakes and wr-"

Castiel cut her off. "Innocent people died."

Naomi's expression hardened again as she sat straight, folding her arms across her chest as she did so. "I understand people died, Castiel."

Castiel's eyes flickered to look to the left of Naomi for a split second, then looked back at her. "No." He whispered, tone troubled. "You don't. They died because of my actions. They shouldn't have died, _I _shouldn't have killed them." He spoke, louder than the whispered no.

"You did what you had to do." Naomi 'assured'.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Castiel questioned.

Naomi sighed, slacking her shoulders, and shook her head some, closing her eyes. She opened them, meeting Castiel's narrowed ones. "No. But Castiel, you have to understand, we wouldn't have called you back unless this was urgent."

Castiel's eyes un-narrowed, and he cocked his head some to the side again, exhaling through his nose in a sigh. "Yes. I understand that this isn't an average job."

Naomi seemed to relax at Castiel's response. "We are sorry to bring you back here."

Castiel's mouth thinned in annoyance. "I doubt you can speak on behalf of everyone. I'm hardly surprised you called me." He said, tone almost bitter.

"Well," Naomi's voice wavered with a laugh. "we do pride ourselves in having one of the best assassins in the country."

Castiel kept his face straight.

Naomi smiled 'sweetly' and continued. "Anyway. You're probably curious about what, or who, is so important, yes?"

Castiel nodded, expression relaxing from the hard one he currently had.

"You've been focused on little jobs. The little jobs Metatron has been setting?"

Castiel looked up at the ceiling for a second, until his eyes dragged down to Naomi's again as he recognised the name. "I've heard that name before. I wasn't aware he was the one setting the tasks, though."

Naomi smiled again. "Ah, yes. His organization has been working with us for some time now. In fact, he's one of the deputy bosses."

Castiel nodded, silently hoping she would hurry up and give him the job._  
_

"You can be annoyed at this, but the tasks have been to merely keep you in shape, so to speak."

Castiel didn't allow himself to get annoyed, and raised an eyebrow, asking a question that didn't need to be spoken.

Naomi sighed, as though the answer was hard for her to say, and leant forward again. "You never filed your leave, so you still worked here. We needed to keep you in shape, so that if ever the occurrence rose that we needed you, we could call you with confidence knowing you would still be able to fulfil the task, without needing to train again. You would still have the skills you had originally."

Castiel frowned. "I was told I couldn't file a leave."

Naomi's eyes darted around the room as she smiled nervously. "Hah, I don't know who told you that, but that is not the case. Should you ever want to leave after this job, you can. Of course, after filing a leave."

"I _have _to do this job?" Castiel questioned, frown not leaving his face.

Naomi nodded. "Only you can."

Castiel grimaced.

"Now," She began, standing and going into the files behind her. She took a folder out, with a name Castiel couldn't quite read on the front. Opening it, she carried on. "you don't need to know all the details about this man, and you don't need to know why he is being killed."

Castiel frowned harder. That was new.

"He's very important in regards to something Metatron wants. That's why he needs to go, and that is all the detail you may have." Naomi slid a picture, attached to an information sheet to Castiel. He skimmed through the information. Name was scribbled out, as was the age.

"There's no-" Castiel began.

"We are aware. Anything you need to know, you ask."

Castiel nodded, and looked at the picture. Typical Ken doll look. Easy to pick out from a crowd. He looked up from the picture, meeting Naomi's almost eager face. "Okay. I'll do it." Castiel heard Naomi let out a sigh of relief. "But one thing."

Naomi frowned, nodding slowly.

"What is his name?"

Naomi smiled in even more relief. "His name is Dean Winchester."

* * *

_**Chapter 2 teaser:**_

**_Castiel had that name in passing before. 'Dean Winchester.'_**

* * *

**Reviews would be fantastic. ^_^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. The only things I own are the plot and any OC's that may appear.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_"His name is Dean Winchester."_**

Castiel frowned. 'Dean Winchester.' The name felt so familiar. Hearing it was almost like hearing an old friends name. An old friend you hadn't seen for years. Perhaps Castiel had heard that name in passing before. 'Dean Winchester.'

Naomi saw Castiel's expression and spoke up. " Are you alright, Castiel?" She questioned, voice almost sympathetic.

Castiel nodded slowly. There was no use in pondering over who Dean Winchester was, or where he had heard his name. After all, in a week, hopefully less, the man would be dead. He stood slowly, pocketing the picture and turned to leave. The door was half open when Naomi almost shouted an '"Oh." at Castiel. He turned to face her, seeing her standing and making her way towards him.

She reached in her pocket and handed Castiel a small earpiece. He took it, cocking his head some and frowning at the thing. Naomi sighed and smiled softly as Castiel looked at her with the same expression he was giving to earpiece. "It's an earpiece." She told him.

"I figured that much. But why would I-"

"We will need to keep in contact with you throughout the task. We will contact you through the earpiece, and you will have to report back here often." Seeing Castiel's unchanging expression, Naomi continued. "Dean Winchester is going to be a hard case. Any suspicion, and we risk you and the organization."

Castiel remained confused, eyes narrowing as he tried to decipher what she meant.

"I can't go into any more detail than that, Castiel. I'm sorry. Perhaps you could ask Metatron about it. And Castiel? Thank you. Your office will be where it was before. Room 234. It should be clean and everything. I doubt it's been entered."

Castiel nodded and turned to leave, and put the earpiece in his pocket.

"We will call you when it's time to begin."

"Thank you." He whispered, and shut the door.

* * *

Leaving Naomi's office, he was greeted by a hall. Everything was painted white, and Castiel was always slightly blinded by the brightness. He could see a window to the left of him, and looking inside he could see all the researchers and workers inside. A girl looked up from her computer, and Castiel caught her eye. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Castiel's face lit up with recognition and relief as he realized who it was. Hannah. He smiled slightly wider and began to walk down the hall as he was originally.

"Castiel!"

Castiel turned on his heel and faced where the voice came from, seeing Hannah coming from the room.

"Is it really you?" She said, coming closer to him.

Castiel nodded and sighed slightly. "Yes, Hannah. It's me."

Her face lit up, and it was clear she debated hugging him. "I thought you'd died. With Gad-"

Castiel stopped her. "I thought you had died."

Hannah smiled a little. "No. I was injured, but I didn't die. They put me on the research team, see?" She gestured to the room behind her. "I'll see if I can get on your case. Heard it's the Dean Winchester one."

Castiel frowned. "How did-"

Hannah answered before he finished. "There's been speculation. Metatron came here, six months ago." Castiel suppressed a frown. Six months ago was when he first got a call that someone had a job for him again. "We all saw him going into Naomi's office, holding a folder. His organization joined ours or something. The original offices shut or something, so he called Naomi, and she said he could join us. We got some recruits. Quite good actually. Anyway, _everyone _knows Metatron has been trying to get Dean Winchester, ever since-" Hannah cut herself off. "But we started researching a little about him, until we were told to stop by Metatron. He said he deals with who researches. I don't know. We focus more on little jobs, like training. Only-"

Castiel stopped her, curious as to what happened because she never continued. "Ever since what, Hannah?"

"I'm not allowed to say. I've said too much. I shouldn't have even- Sorry, Castiel." Hannah turned away, and made her way back to the room is was in before. "I'll still try and get on your case. Unless someone else was assigned it."

Castiel stood in place, slightly annoyed and extremely confused. Shaking his head, he sighed and turned back to the direction of his old office. He opened the door, being greeted with the smell of fresh paint. He took a seat at the desk, sighing slightly. When he had originally been here, the shelves were full of books, and the office was brown-ish. The chair was slightly shabby, due to being so old, and the desk was oak, matching the shelves. Now, the room was white. The desk was white, plastic almost and it seemed to just attach to the floor, there was no beginning or end, much like Naomi's, Castiel noted. There was a filing cabinet in the room, which seemed to be the only thing with color, slightly grey, but still color. The chair was plastic and mildly uncomfortable, Castiel decided he would try and get a cushion or something. He frowned and took the picture of Dean out, laying it on the table. Something felt _off. _It seemed as though everyone knew of Dean Winchester, and of Castiel's return. Except Castiel himself. He ran a hand through his hair. Perhaps that what where he'd heard Dean's name, as he was walking to Naomi's office. Castiel decided not to wonder about what was off either, because in a week, hopefully less, he could file his leave and leave this place, and all the guilt and regrets leaving with the employment. At least, he could try and leave the guilt.

_**Chapter 3 Teaser:**_

**_Dean groaned again. "Had other things on my mind. Like pie."_**

* * *

**Reviews would be fantastic! ^_^~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. The only things I own are the plot and any OC's that may appear.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Castiel drummed his fingers on his thigh. It had been a week since he began working here again, and nobody had acknowledged him. That sounded conceited on Castiel's part, but he was annoyed. He knew, or was told, that Dean's case was a hard one. That was all the detail he was given. Expecting a call from Naomi within three days or so, which he clearly didn't get, wasn't that hopeful. Or so Castiel thought. He had been blanked for the past week, and Castiel was sick of it. He called Naomi yesterday, and arranged a meeting. Quite frankly, if Castiel didn't get the answers he wanted/needed right there and then, he would leave, filed or not.

"Castiel?" Naomi's voice called from the semi-opened door to the left of him.

Castiel stood, and walked in, as Naomi walked to her desk.

"So." Naomi began. "I'm aware you've most likely here for a different reason than this, but we need to tell you. Hannah was assigned your task, she seemed very eager. So don't be alarmed if she come running at you holding information or something."

Castiel nodded and a slight bit of his annoyance faded away. He tried to keep calm and not shout. "Thank you. I was aware she was attempting to help me, and I;m pleased you assigned her-"

"You can thank Metatron for that. His idea entirely. We weren't even aware she was going to ask, he said that he had a gut feeling you and her would work well together."

A faint frown came into Castiel's expression.

"Don't worry, Castiel." Naomi assured. "I backed him up, told him you two worked together in the past. I only mentioned her though."

Castiel almost grimaced. He knew Naomi was trying to make him feel better, but honestly, she made it worse. "Very well." He muttered. "Anyway, what you mentioned, about Hannah being assigned my case, it's relevant to why I have come here. I understand you feel as though I shouldn't know any more than I have been told-" Naomi hummed in agreement. "but _I _feel as though I need to know more. I don't even know where Dean Winchester is located."

Naomi nodded. "He's a tough case. I know I've told you this, multiple times, but he is." Naomi sighed. "He moves around a lot. One day we see him in a department store in Iowa, the next he's in Illinois."

Castiel nodded, beginning to understand now why they hadn't contacted him. "Do you know why he moves?" He questioned, curiosity clear.

Naomi let out a huff and smiled some. "I cannot tell you that Castiel, strict orders on Metatron's behalf."

Castiel opened his mouth, wanting to say something. Naomi was the head, right? Surely it's up to _her _what information is told to who, not Metatron. He closed his mouth again, sighing. "I suppose Metatron told you to tell me the minimum?" He said, tone more like a statement than a question.

Naomi nodded slowly, expression almost sorry. Castiel stood abruptly and walked out. "Call me when you have his next location. I don't care if he moves." He slammed the door, empathizing his point.

* * *

"Dude, there's a shop _dedicated _to pies down the street." Dean said, shutting the door of the shabby motel room they were currently living in with a slam.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned on the chair so that instead of facing his laptop he was facing Dean, who had now thrown himself on his bed. "Yeah, I know." He said, scoffing the 'yeah'.

"They pride themselves in having 'the best pies in town.'" Dean informed him.

"You say that like I'm supposed to care."

"You are supposed to care."

"And why am I supposed to care, Dean?" Sam asked, tilting his head some to the side, tone joke-anger.

"Because pie, Sam." Dean mocked.

Sam smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Did you at least get the coffee? The _main _reason you went out?" Sam questioned, quirking an eyebrow, clearly showing Sam knew Dean didn't get the coffee.

Dean groaned. "No." Dean mumbled, almost casually.

"And why not?" Sam said, continuing the slightly sing song tone.

Dean groaned again. "Had other things on my mind. Like pie."

"Guess who's gonna have to go out again and get coffee?" Sam mocked, turning back to the laptop.

Dean threw himself upwards grabbing his coat. "You're such a bitch sometimes, Sammy." He said, with a joking undertone.

"Need some money." Dean said, taking Sam's wallet from beside him.

"Dean!-"

"Love you, Sammy!" Dean shouted, slamming the motel room door as he left again.

* * *

Castiel kicked a pebble as he walked down the street. He didn't know where he was going, and he really didn't care. Thinking about it, he should have stayed, got some more information from Hannah, but he was too annoyed to. She probably had a run down from Metatron anyway. Speaking of Metatron, who was he? Castiel had never _actually _seen the guy's face, only heard his voice. Must be important if Naomi's taking orders from him. And his organization! Castiel had a faint knowledge of it. Hannah was right when she said that it was shut down, but to merge with Naomi's organization seemed odd. They _were _rivals. Fighting it out for the best. In fact, they fought for both Castiel, and another guy. They obviously only got one. Castiel choose Naomi's organization over Metatron's, although in the past years he began to regret it. Perhaps that was why they paired, so they both got the best. Castiel couldn't think of anything else, and he didn't care to, either. He kicked another pebbled and sighed. That was when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." They both muttered at the same time. Castiel kept his gaze down.

Castiel's phone rang, and he silently celebrated. He sped walked away, answering it. "Yes?"

Naomi's voice played through the phone. "It's Dean Winchester. Someone found him. In fact, he's close to where you are currently. I'll ask Hannah to file you the details. I expect you to get into gear. You have at least forty-eight hours, to either kill or make him stay. Your plan, your way. Good luck. I'll talk to you through the earpiece." Then she hung up.

_**Chapter 4 teaser:**_

_"I'm smirking, see?" He pointed to the smirk that was on his face. "Usually means I'm joking." _

* * *

**Reviews would be fantastic - actually, I would _love _a review off someone. Even if it's just a :) I don't know. It tells me whether or not I should continue, and a review now is make or break because I won't continue if no-one reviews.**

**That came out meaner than intended I'm sorry. ^_^~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. The only things I own are the plot and any OC's that may appear.**

* * *

Castiel read the email Hannah sent, holding his phone in one hand and putting the earpiece in with the other.

_"Can you hear me, Castiel?"_

Castiel almost threw his phone, jumping at the sound of Naomi's voice. "Uh, yes." He said, collecting himself.

_"Oh. Good. I've been saying that for the past ten minutes."_

Her voice seemed as though she was joking, but Castiel could hear the irritation. "Sorry." He mumbled.

_"Don't worry about it."_

Castiel narrowed his eyes, slightly confused. "I have read what Hannah has sent me." He went to carry on, but Naomi cut him off.

_"Excellent. I trust that you understand?"_

Castiel nodded, then sighed, realizing she can't see him. "Yes. I understand."

_"I'll be here should you need help. He should be located in the coffee shop. At least, that was his next location. Just cough. Good luck again."_

Castiel hummed and turned on his heel, slightly cursing that that was the same direction the person he bumped into went. He silently hoped they had gone somewhere where they couldn't see Castiel looking slightly foolish turning to go the opposite direction than the one he was currently heading down. Castiel looked at all the shops, slightly stopping as he looked into the bakery.

" 'Best pies in town?' " He questioned head tilting slightly.

"That's what the sign says. Glad you can read." Castiel turned to the side of him, leaping slightly as he heard the voice, appearing from seemingly no-where. He saw a man with a hood up, unable to see the man's face.

"And who are you?" He questioned, glaring slightly.

The man rolled his eyes. "Calm down, kid. I'm not jabbing at you." He said, poking Castiel's side. Castiel continued to glare at the man. "I'm smirking, see?" He pointed to the smirk that was on his face. "Usually means I'm joking."

"I am not a- Do I know you?" Castiel asked, irritated.

The man flicked the hood off, and seemed slightly hurt by the question for a split second, but hid it with a smirk. "Well you should. We _did _work together. Briefly. Before I 'died'. You were my favorite." He winked during the last sentence.

"...Gabriel?" Castiel said, slightly shocked.

"And bingo was his name-o." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"But- I- how?" Castiel stuttered. "You _died!_"

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "You seem to forget I am- or is it was?" He asked, brow furrowing. "No matter." His face relaxed. "Anyway, you seem to forget I was-am known as 'The Trickster'." He wiggled his pointer and middle finger in the air as he said 'The Trickster'. "Faking my death is my specialty. That and killing people in creative ways."

Castiel grimaced.

"Oh don't be like that." Gabriel sighed. "Might as well say it how it is. Blame-" Gabriel cut off abruptly as he looked in the shop. "Is that a freakin' rocky road brownie?!" He exclaimed. "I _have _to have that." And with that, Gabriel walked into the bakery, leaving Castiel still frowning.

_"Who was that?"_

Castiel jumped. "No-one." He muttered. Castiel could here the tsk that Naomi did.

_"Are you in the coffee shop?"_

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Not yet. It's beside the bakery which I am currently outside."

_"Okay."_

Castiel felt like ripping out the earpiece. And he felt like punching himself in the face. He literally just told Naomi - and possibly Metatron- Gabriel was alive. The same Gabriel who, almost five years ago, faked his death. For reasons unknown to Castiel. Of course, no-one knew Gabriel had faked it at the time. Castiel hadn't been given all the details, but apparently Gabriel had sacrificed himself for the sake of an enemy agent and his brother. Castiel had scoffed through tears.

Castiel made a mental note to find Gabriel, punch him, and ask him what the hell has been going on for the past five years.

* * *

Castiel walked into the coffee shop, a mixture of coffee, chocolate and muffin smells hitting his nose. He wrinkled his nose slightly, it was _strong_. He sighed, scanning the shop lobby, and the chairs and tables that were littered around. He couldn't see any signs of Dean Winchester. Castiel's eyes caught the stairs, and and inwardly cursed the sign that read: "To go upstairs, you must first purchase a drink."

"You can purchase a knife in-" Castiel began to mutter, stopping as he joined the queue, an elderly woman in front of him smiling. Castiel smiled back and the woman turned back to look ahead, and Castiel gave her daggers. Metaphorically, of course. He waited in line until it was his turn to order, and fumbled over his words as he ordered. "Uh, Can I have a drink?" Castiel sighed. "Coffee I guess?" He phrased the statement more like a question.

The barista smiled sweetly. "Coming right up, darl. Bad day at work?"

Castiel frowned slightly.

The barista smiled a little wider. "Saw you giving the look to that woman. I'd be more annoyed, but you seem like a nice guy, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." She turned and made Castiel's drink. "To go?" She called.

"Yes." Castiel replied. The barista turned again, handing Castiel a cup. "On me." She whispered. He smiled, taking the cup. He narrowed his eyes, reading the name tag. "Thank you, Jo." Castiel thanked, turning to leave the queue. He frowned at the cup, lifting it to his lips. Castiel hadn't had coffee before, and it tasted quite _horrible and bitter. _Like Castiel's current emotion. He smiled slightly at the thought of maybe that was why all coffee drinkers seemed bitter, because when they drank it they became the emotion of how it tasted. He shook his head, looking from the cup. That was when a guy knocked into him, splashing coffee all over himself and Castiel._  
_

"Oh. Crap!" The man exclaimed. "I am so sorry, man."

_**Chapter 5 teaser:**_

**_[[...]]_**

* * *

**~~I'd like to thank QuestioningKate and Guest(anon) for reviewing!~~**

**Reviews would be fantastic! They're helpful in telling me if you like the fic, and whether I should continue. ^_^~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. The only things I own are the plot and any OC's that may appear.**

* * *

Castiel's eyes closed for a second after the impact of the man crashing into him. He opened his eyes, slowly almost, looking down at his now drenched front and broken coffee cup in his hand. "Oh. Crap. I'm so sorry, man." Castiel grit his teeth and resisted an urge to snap "Watch where you're going" to the man. He looked up at the man's face, the expression of annoyance and anger leaving his face and being replaced with shock and bewilderment.

The man smirked slightly. "You alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something." The man laughed, a small laugh that Castiel wondered if it was genuine.

Castiel nodded slowly. "I am fine." He looked down at himself again, then back at the man's face. "I am now covered in coffee, but aside from that, I am fine."

The man let out was seemed like a sigh of relief, and laughed again. "Yeah, me too." He said, glancing down at his front. Castiel's eye followed his down until he saw the front. He cursed the man for wearing black, it was hardly noticeable that he had a coffee stain on the front of himself. Castiel however, was wearing a _white _shirt, which was now brown. Castiel flicked his eyes back up before the man looked up as well. "Guess we both lost our coffee because of my stupidity." The man laughed yet again, and Castiel began to actually wonder if the man was faking it or not.

Castiel could feel his lips twitching into a smile. He inhaled and collected himself. 'Keep it professional, Castiel. Don't ruin it.' He told himself. "Easy mistake." He muttered.

The man smirked and shrugged. "Nah. It's not. I mean, yeah." The man huffed a laugh.

Castiel frowned. "I don't understand."

The man rolled his eyes. "It's not an easy mistake, I ran into you. But you know, doesn't matter. What _does _matter is the coffee." The man sighed. "Can I buy yours for you again? I feel kinda bad that yours exploded."

Castiel smiled, and instantly widened his eyes and straightened his expression. "No. Don't do that. I don't like coffee."

The man frowned. "Oh. Alright. Hot chocolate, then?"

Castiel shook his head. "I will be fine without a bever-"

"Dean."

Castiel stopped. "What?"

"My name's Dean. Winchester. There. Now you won't feel as awkward with me as we wait in the queue." Dean said, dragging Castiel into the queue with him.

Castiel fell over slightly as Dean dragged him. He stopped abruptly as stood beside him, sighing slightly. "I do not wish to-"

"Shh. I'm getting you your drink back whether you like it or not." Dean smiled at Castiel as he said it. "So, Mr. I don't want another drink, what's your name?"

"Castiel."

Dean smirked. "Cas." He muttered.

"What?" Castiel questioned, tilting his head some.

"Cas. Shortened- whatever. Anyway, Cas, might as well make some small talk, ease the tension. What do you do as a living?" Dean said with ease.

Castiel was slightly taken aback by the question. He found himself wondering, again, about Dean. How was he so laid back and easygoing? The conversation seemed to flow out of him. Castiel always struggled with small talk. Perhaps he could learn from- no. He couldn't because Dean would be dead in-

"Hey. Cas? You alright? Look, if this is too much, you _can _leave it. It's just-"

Castiel shook his head and flashed a smile to Dean. A professional one, of course. "No, it's not too much."

Dean smiled back. "I understand, man. Long day?"

Castiel nodded. "You could say."

Dean seemed to scan Castiel's face, and smiled, a warm smile that Castiel didn't even think to debate the reality of. "You can go. If you want. Tell all your friends of the weird guy who crashed into you and tried to buy you a hot chocolate." He laughed after he'd finished.

Castiel laughed softly. "No. I'll stay. It _is _partly my fault _you _had to buy another. I would probably feel bad five minutes after leaving about leaving you here."

Dean's face seemed to light up slightly with happiness. "You know, you're kinda odd."

Castiel frowned.

"Not in a bad way. In an, uh, interesting way. I mean, half an hour ago, you were pissed at me, every right to be too, and now you're insisting to stay."

"I wouldn't call it insisting." Castiel replied. "Merely," Castiel huffed a small laugh, and continued, smile not leaving his face. "I guess it was insisting. And I don't know. Perhaps I like you. Even if you did splash coffee on me."

Dean laughed, a different laugh that Castiel hadn't heard the pastimes Dean had laughed, confirming that the previous ones were in fact, fake. "Funny." He said, jokingly, but Castiel couldn't help feeling there was a serious undertone.

"It wasn't supposed to be. If you found that funny, I am sure you would love-" Castiel cut himself off, seeing that him and Dean where at the front. Dean raised his eyebrows at Castiel, and gestured for him to wait over to the left of him. Castiel moved to the place, and waited, coughing slightly.

_"You're doing great, Castiel. That's him. Of course it is, he said his name." _Castiel could hear the scorn. _"You know what I said. I feel we may need to discuss a plan."_

Castiel hummed. "As do I. I have one in mind, but-" Castiel stopped speaking as Dean approached him. "Bye." He whispered hastily.

Dean handed Castiel the cup. "Alright." He said. "That's yours." He said it as though you would say a goodbye.

Castiel took a pen and Dean's hand that wasn't holding a coffee, scribbled something on it and left, saying a goodbye.

* * *

Dean stood there, slightly bewildered and slightly proud of himself. He glanced at his hand, smirking. "Bit forward." He mumbled. "So.." His voice trailed slightly. "Any good?"

_"Excellent." _A voice in Dean's earpiece said.

"He gave me his number, you know?"

_"This will be easy." _

Dean smirked, leaving the coffee shop, slightly scanning the roads and sidewalks for signs of Castiel. "Too easy." He muttered.

_**Chapter 6 teaser:**_

_"Dean. What is that on your hand?" Sam looked closer at it. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed. "You go **down the street **__and come back with a girl's number?!"_

* * *

**I'd like to thank QuestioningKate for reviewing, and in reply to the question, perhaps. Can't give too much away, but there'll be hint at _past _Sabriel. Maybe future.~~  
**

**Reviews would be fantastic, it really helps me decide whether or not to continue, and tells me if you like this fic or not! ^_^~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Dean slipped the earpiece into his pocket, and opened the motel room door with the elbow of the arm that was holding the coffees. He almost threw them on the table in front of Sam, causing him to jump slightly.

"Hey." Sam mumbled. He glanced to the coffee cup, and after brought his attention back to the laptop. "Thanks."

Dean hummed.

Sam turned on his chair to look at Dean, eyes glancing down to the hand that was undoing his boots, something catching his eye."Dean. What is that on your hand?" Sam looked closer at it. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed. "You go _down the street_and come back with a girl's number?!"

Dean rolled his eyes, and looked from the boot, lifting his hand and looking at the number. "No." He said simply, moving his hand to the other boot and began undoing that.

Sam sighed. "I can _see _the number." He took a sip of the coffee.

"Yeah. It's not a girl's."

Sam choked on the coffee, and Dean smirked. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Can't you hear? I said, 'it's not a girl's'. You're the younger than me, you shouldn't be losing your hearing if I haven't yet."

Sam squared his jaw and shot Dean a look. "You know that's not what I meant."

"It's a guy's number. So what?" Dean scoffed slightly.

"So..." Sam's voice trailed off. "I guess I didn't really expect it."

"Yeah, they say there's always one gay sibling."

"Isn't that cousins?"

"Whatever." Dean scoffed.

"Anyway, it'd make you _bi_. You've been in relationships with girls. And I'm pretty sure that unless we have another-" Sam's voice trailed off.

Dean kicked his boots off, tempted to continue the subject, but Sam looked like someone just murdered his dog so he decided not to. "That's it?"

Sam almost nodded, thinking for a second that he meant the trailed off sentence, but realized that he meant that Sam hadn't made any remark. "Yeah." Sam scoffed.

"What? No, 'who is it?' or 'I hope it wasn't just some random dude' or even a 'do you even know his name?'?" Dean exclaimed, sceptical, as he threw his hands to the sides in shock.

Sam curled his lip down and shrugged. "Well, if you _want _me to say that. Who-"

Dean cut him off. "It's a guy called Castiel, although I called him Cas as we waited in the line. I spilt his coffee all over himself and me, and I felt like crap for doing that so I dragged him into the line to get him another coffee, except he doesn't like coffee, so I got him a hot chocolate, and I was gonna say bye to him and he took my hand and wrote his number on it and walked off. He seems weird but in a good way, don't give me that look." Dean blurted out, slightly surprised that all came out it one go, and that Sam never made a remark.

Sam smirked slightly. "I wasn't giving you a _look_."

Dean shrugged. "You were, man."

Sam shook his head, and went back to his laptop.

"I never got the damn pie." Dean muttered under his breath. "Sammy..." He whined slightly, bringing the 'a' out long.

Sam smirked. "No, dude. You were too busy fantasizing about that guy to buy pie, so that's your own fault."

Dean flipped Sam off. "I wasn't _fantasizing _about him, man. I don't even know him."

"But you want to. I mean, you didn't rub the number off as soon as I mentioned it, as you usually do."

Dean scoffed. "Do not."

"Do to."

Dean threw himself back on the bed. "So, what? I said he was not a bad weird. He's like, intriguing. So yeah, I wanna get to know him."

Sam smiled. "Just text him then?"

Dean let out a small gasp. "I can't do that! I'll seem desperate."

Sam rolled him eyes. "The guy gave you his number, he _wants _you to text him."

"Yeah, I know that. It's just-"

Sam cut him off. "You're acting like a high school girl with a crush on the hot senior. That just got his number from his best friend."

"Weren't you 'the girl' with a crush on the-"

Sam shot him a look, glancing behind him.

"Dude, joking!" Dean said, holding his arms up in a surrender.

"That's what I thought." Sam muttered.

"You gotta admit, he was pretty attractive, I would _kill _for-"

"Wasn't he like one of your best-"

"Shut up, Sammy. That doesn't mean I can't appreciate the guy's features." Dean said, grabbing his phone and putting Castiel's number in.

Sam huffed a quiet laugh. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Dean called, as though he didn't just hear every word. "Was that a 'Yes, Dean, he was very hot.'?"

Sam gave him a look again.

Dean brushed the look off and texted him. "Yolo." He muttered as he typed.

"Dude, you say yolo again and I will burn everything you own." Sam joke-threatened.

Dean flipped him off, sending the message.

_So... hi? I'm the weird guy who spilt coffee on you. Sorry 'bout that. -DW_

He got a reply almost instantly.

_Yes. Dean, wasn't it? I am glad you texted me. I would like to get to know you. -C_

Dean smirked. Guy was honest, Dean would give him that.

_Yeah, Dean. I remember you, Cas. Still weirder than ever. Anyway, Mr. No Last Name, wanna catch dinner? We can get to know each other then, if you like. -DW_

"Smooth." Sam said in Dean's ear.

Dean almost dropped the phone. "Dude, what the hell? Privacy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "At least you texted him, _and_ got a date. I'm impressed."

"So impressed you'd get pie?"

Sam shoved him and huffed a laugh as he walked back to his computer. "In your dreams."

Dean pouted a little, looking at the message.

_I feel catching our own food would be more than mildly inconvenient, so I suggest we go to a restaurant where they already have food. Tomorrow at 6. The Yule Kule. -C_

_Is that you accepting my date offer? -DW_

_Yes. -C_

Dean smiled slightly.

"He said yes?" Sam called.

Dean nodded. "Tomorrow. That means you're gonna have to go re-book us."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

"Love you too." Dean smirked.

_**Chapter 7 teaser:**_

_Castiel was more than a little surprised at the amount of food Dean ordered, slightly concerned for his health, and also slightly impressed._

* * *

**~~I'd like to thank Lexy(anon) for reviewing.~~**

**Reviews would be fantastic! They tell em if you like to fic or not and if I should continue! ^_^~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Castiel drummed his fingers on his thigh as Naomi spoke.

"I'm surprised you could track him from the information given."

Castiel was tempted to tell her that meeting Dean in the coffee shop was purely coincidental, but merely nodded

Naomi gave him a soft smile. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed." She contently sighed. "Anyway, onto the plan. I feel as though working with someone wouldn't be the best idea, due to what happened the last time, although we have considered-"

Castiel stopped drumming his fingers at the memory. "I can handle one man by myself."

Naomi nodded. "I understand that, Castiel. Don't think we were patronizing you by playing with the idea."

"It certainly seems like you were."

Naomi sighed. "This 'one man' is a lot more than he appears."

Castiel smiled, huffing a fake, sarcastic laugh, looking down at his hand, beginning to drum his fingers again. He knew that it was pointless in even bothering asking.

"Don't be like that, Castiel." Naomi almost scorned. "It's only what Metatron has told me."

"And you don't know anymore?" Castiel phrased it like a knowing question, knowing the answer that she knew.

"No." Naomi's voice was small, almost scared.

Castiel's fingers stopped drumming, and he snapped his head up in shock. And it wasn't just shock about the answer. "Excuse me?" He said, voice clearly showing the shock.

"I said no, Castiel. I don't know anymore than you do."

"But-"

Naomi leant forward. "Leave it." She whispered.

Castiel's breath caught, and he leant back in the chair, as opposed to sitting straight. Naomi did the same. She sighed, and smiled again. "Anyway, like I was saying. A plan. We have a few..."

Naomi's voice trailed off in Castiel's mind. What was going on? Something clearly was. Naomi had never, in all the time Castiel has worked for her, spoke in such a small hushed voice. Especially not to a worker. She was supposed to be the toughest member of the team, one of the main reasons she led. In fact, Castiel had seen her in a fight, and the memory chilled him. Also, she seemed to know a hell of a lot more about Dean Winchester a few days ago, than she appeared to now.

"Castiel?"

Her voice broke through the thoughts, and he glanced up.

"Do you have any plans? Or do you prefer to do one of the ones I pitched?"

Castiel frowned some. "Hmm?" He flattened his face, realizing. "Oh, I have a plan." He lied. Nearly a lie.

Naomi seemed to be thrilled by that. "Excellent." She praised. "So..." Her voice trailed off.

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "So?"

Naomi stared at him, as if to say 'really?'

Castiel let out a small 'oh' when he realized. "Er, I'd like to keep it confidential."

Naomi smiled. "You can't do that."

"But-"

"You. Can't." Her voice was hard.

Castiel's eyes widened. "Well, I was planning to- I gave him my number. I am planning to meet him, and after, well."

Naomi nodded. "Just be careful."

Castiel frowned.

"I mean it, Castiel. Be careful. With the job you have-"

Castiel nodded. "I wasn't planning on-"

"I know." Naomi said, voice seemingly like she wanted to elaborate.

"Will I be able to file my leave now?"

Naomi smiled. "We can discuss that after."

Castiel nodded, and his phone buzzed in his pocket, and whilst Naomi fumbled in her draw he replied. "May I leave now?"

Naomi huffed a laugh. "Yes."

Castiel nodded, and left.

* * *

_-Time Skip-_

* * *

"I still can't believe you got a date." Sam called to Dean, who was in the bathroom, from the bed.

"Shut up. Just 'cos you're jealous." Dean called back.

Sam scoffed. "Hah, you wish."

"You think a suit is too formal?"

"Dude, you're going to the Yule Kule." Sam pulled up a web page on the place. "It looks like the literal poshest place."

Dean came out of the bathroom, hair damp, shirt and jeans on, overshirt and jacket in hand. "It doesn't _sound_ like a posh-" He leant over Sam's bed and looked at the page. "Oh man, suits." He groaned, fixing his hair.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, suits." He said, sing-songing 'suits'.

"I bet it was 'cos he wants to impress me."

Sam smirked. "Of course it was. I mean, not 'cos the food's nice?"

"Pfft. Don't be ridiculous, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't you have to go in like a half hour?"

Dean glanced at his wrist watch. "Crap." He muttered, running back into the bathroom whilst grabbing the suit out of his duffel.

* * *

Castiel drummed his fingers on the table he was waiting at. He glanced at the door every time it rang, and every time it wasn't Dean. The bell rang for maybe the fifth time, and Castiel didn't glance up this time. He felt a tap on his shoulder about a minute after, and he glanced behind him, being met with Dean's eyes.

"Hey." Dean laughed.

Castiel couldn't help but smile. "Hello, Dean."

Dean carried on the smirk on his face as he spoke. "So, you ready?"

Castiel stood, and nodded. "I don't suppose you've eaten here before?" He questioned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dean said, eyebrows raised.

"It was just a- I didn't-"

"Nah, dude, it's fine. Joking." Dean looked down. "I actually _haven't _eaten here."

Castiel smiled, and began talking to the man at the podium. The man began walking, and Castiel and Dean followed, Dean looking around in awe, at the chandeliers and even the dress wear of the other eaters. The man led them to a table and Castiel and Dean sat, looking at the menus. Another man came to the table, and asked them what they wanted, and Dean literally ordered everything.

Castiel was more than a little surprised at the amount of food Dean ordered, slightly concerned for his health, and also slightly impressed. He ordered his own food, then looked to Dean as the man took the menus. "Are you going to eat all of what you ordered?"

Dean laughed, and immediately pulled a straight face. "Damn right I am." He said with all seriousness.

"I admire your goals."

* * *

By the end of the meal, Dean looked as though he was going to pass out, and Castiel couldn't help a small laugh at each groan Dean made. They'd also found out they had a lot in common (love of burgers, secret and not-so secret love of crappy TV shows etc.) and not so much _not _in common. They'd drank almost a bottle of champagne and everything was a lot less awkward, and Castiel almost forgot why he was there.

"I told you I'd eat everything." Dean said, proud in his voice.

"I _am_ impressed." Castiel admitted. "Although, I suppose you aren't going to have dessert?"

Dean groaned, and Castiel laughed. "Dude, even the thought makes me wanna hurl." Dean told him.

Castiel leant forward, mimicking Dean's current position, smile on his face. Dean started to play with the strawberry on the edge of the glass, and Castiel mimicked that too. Dean frowned, and raised his brow. Castiel did so too. Dean took a sip of his drink, eye narrow. And Castiel did the same, slight smile on his face.

"Are you mocking me?" Dean said, smiling over the rim of the glass.

"Perhaps." Castiel said, placing his glass down, and leaning forward again. "Not mocking as such, though."

Dean smirked, and did the same as Castiel. "Flirting?"

Castiel's face flushed.

"Just the alcohol then." Dean smirked.

Castiel huffed a laugh. "Maybe a mixture of the two."

Dean glanced to Castiel's lips. "I agree." He smirked. "You know, maybe I _will_ have my dessert."

Castiel tilted his head.

And then Dean leant in.

_**Chapter 8 teaser:**_

_"..."_

* * *

_**~~I'd like to thank QuestioningKate and BornRider2 for reviewing!~~**_

**Reviews would be fantastic. It tells me if you like it and whether or not I should continue! ^_^~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

_And the Dean leant in._

Castiel was slightly taken aback by Dean's lips on his, but quickly kissed back. It was a quick kiss, and when they pulled away, both Dean and Castiel had wide smiles on their faces.

"I don't normally kiss on first dates." Dean whispered, laughing slightly. "I guess I like you."

Castiel smiled a little sadder, slightly remembering _why _he was here. To kill the man in front of him. "I'm not complaining." He whispered back.

Dean's smile became a little softer, as he blushed and glanced down.

Castiel tilted his head, smile becoming more happy. "What's wrong?" He questioned, slightly confused.

"Nothing." Dean mumbled. "I just-" He looked up, huffing a small laugh. "I don't know."

Castiel smiled wider, smile still soft, though.

They sat in comfortable silence until the waiter came over with the bill. Castiel payed, and gestured to leave. Dean nodded, and they left. Once outside, Dean turned to go to the parking lot, but Castiel grabbed his wrist before he could go. He pulled Dean closer, hand on his hip. "No good-bye?" He asked.

Dean smirked, going closer and pressing a kiss to Castiel's lips. "Hey. A second kiss. I don't usually do that 'till at least the sixth date." Dean joked.

Castiel smiled. "I guess we're getting engaged then." He said, kissing Dean again. Dean closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. Castiel slipped the hand that wasn't holding Dean close into his pocket, whilst glancing to where his hand went. He grabbed the handle of his knife, dragging it out, trying not to alarm Dean. When Dean took a step even closer, he was taken by surprise. Castiel dropped the knife subconsciously, it making a small clang that neither noticed, closing his eyes and throwing his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean pulled away, resting his forehead on Castiel's. "Easy tiger."

Castiel frowned, glancing down, and kicking the knife behind him out of Dean's view, mentally cursing himself. "I am not a tiger."

Dean smirked. "Eh." He stood straight. "We just made out in front of 'the literal poshest place'." He laughed.

Castiel glanced down, blushing some.

"_Now _you're getting shy?" Dean shoved Castiel lightly. In return, Castiel pushed Dean harder. "So," Dean began. "How was that for a goodbye?" He raised his brow.

Castiel smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

Dean woke, groaning a little. He threw his arm over his eyes as the sunlight from the open motel room hit his eyes. He glanced beside him to the empty side of the bed, a note on the bedside table catching his eyes. Sighing, he pulled himself up, rubbing his eyes. He threw his arms to the note, grabbing it.

_How was it last night? Have fun? ;) Anyway, I've gone out to the shop. Clearly. _

_~Sam._

Dean blinked a few times, tossing the note in the trash can, whispering a celebratory 'yes' when it landed in it. He grabbed his phone, scrolling through old messages from Sam, until he got to the new one from Castiel.

_Last night was better than I expected it to be. Although, I do have low expectations. It was a pleasant evening. -C_

Dean smirked.

_I agree, man. We should do it again sometime. -DW_

_Yes, I feel as though we should. -C_

_Aha, okay. So I'm planning it this time? I'm crap at stuff like this. It couldn't be as good as your choices. -DW_

_I doubt that. Big isn't always better. -C_

Dean laughed a little.

_Nah, I'm literal crap at this. I can't think of anything. -DW_

_It's been five minutes. -C_

_Ugh. -DW_

_Don't be like that. I'm sure anything you choose will be enjoyable. -C_

_I'll get back to you. -DW_

Dean tossed his phone onto the edge of the bed, muttering a curse when it bounced off the edge of the bed. He leant back, banging his head slightly on the wall. It was silent for a while, until his phone rang. He picked it up.

_"And **what **__was that, Dean Winchester?!"_

* * *

Castiel ran a hand through his hair, waiting outside Naomi's office. He drummed his hand on his thigh. He'd already spent the last ten minutes thinking about possibilities for why he was there, and settled on a status report. Castiel stood when he heard Naomi open the door, and when he turned to her, he was met with her angry gaze.

"Castiel. You have _a lot _of explaining to do." Her voice was hard, intimidating and Castiel would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

Castiel frowned, and followed her into the office.

Naomi pulled a knife from her draw, Castiel's eyes widened. "So," She said, toying with it in her hand. "This is yours. And presumably, because there wasn't any blood on it, you lost it before you killed Dean Winchester."

Castiel swallowed thickly, words catching in his throat.

"_And,_" Naomi said the and in such a way the Castiel shivered. "You said you'd kill him last night. But instead, instead!" She laughed, a venomous laugh. "You decided to _kiss _him." She smiled, evilly. "Care to explain?"

Castiel fumbled over his words. "I- We- It- Knife-"

Naomi scoffed. "Well, spit it out."

"I was going to kill him when we kissed."

* * *

_**~~I'd like to thank Daydur and BornRider2 for reviewing!~~**_

**Reviews would be fantastic, they tell me if you like the story or not. ^_^~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

**Oops. There's a curse in here.**

* * *

**___Chapter 9_**

___"And **what **__was that, Dean Winchester?!"_

Dean winced slightly at the tone of voice used by the person on the other line. "What was what?" He asked, slightly aware of what.

_"Oh, don't act like you don't know."_

Dean huffed a laugh, after around 2 minutes. "Nope. Got nothing."

_"You **kissed **the guy you're supposed to be killing!"__  
_

Dean scoffed. "Yeah. That's something."

_"You're lacking, Winchester."_

"What? No! I'm just-" Dean began to protest.

_"Just what?"_

"Just- playing out my plan." Dean smirked to himself. That'd convince him.

_"Well it's a crap plan."_

"Thank you." Dean said sarcastically.

_"Look, just come in. I have another job for you. You fulfil that, we keep you on Castiel's case. You don't... Well, we discuss another matter."_

"What-" Dean's question was cut off by the phone hanging up. "Fantastic." He muttered, tossing his phone back on the floor, rolling onto his back.

* * *

Naomi almost laughed, spinning the knife, pointed end on the table. "You were going to kill him when you kissed?"

Castiel nodded. "That's what I said, wasn't it?"

Naomi shook her head, a faint smile on her face. "That worked out amazingly, didn't it, Castiel?"_  
_

Castiel grit his teeth. "I tried."

"Yes, that's what the person who reported it said." Naomi retorted, voice evidencing her annoyance.

"I couldn't help it. He caught me off guard."

"I'm beginning to think you aren't equipped enough for the job."

Castiel's eyes widened some. "No. No. I can do this. In fact, we've arranged to meet again. I'll kill him then. And-"

"And if you _don't _we'll take matters back into our own hands."

Castiel swallowed thickly and nodded.

Naomi slid the knife over the table to Castiel, Castiel slamming his hand on it and picking it up sliding it back into his pocket. "Don't make me regret assigning you."

Castiel glanced down, taking it as a cue to leave and did so.

* * *

Sam walked into the shop, a wave a sweet scents hitting his nose. He sighed a little, rolling his eyes. He glanced over all the different pies, blueberry, strawberry, apple, slightly unsure what pie to get. He shrugged, reckoning either way, Dean wouldn't care.

"Hey, kiddo." Sam jumped at the sound of the voice beside him. "What you lookin' for?"

Sam frowned a little at the voice, recognizing it somewhere in the back of his mind. "Oh, uh, just, pie." He laughed a little running his hand through his hair, not taking his eyes off them.

The man smirked. "Any type?"

Sam shook his head. "My brother would eat crap flavored pie. So long as it's pie."

The man laughed. "Eh. I personally recommend the chocolate one, or the cherry one. Simplicity."

Sam huffed laugh. "Yeah."

"Although, if you wanna go complicated, berries and cherries."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Wanna know a secret?" The man whispered. "Not really berries. All artificial flavorings."

Sam glanced up to the man, breath hitching.

"Hey, you alright? You look like you're looking at a dead guy." The man laughed.

Sam blinked, grabbing a pie. "I'll take this one." He stuffed into his pocket and shoved a note at the man, speed walking off. "Keep the change."

* * *

Dean was almost asleep again when Sam slammed the door behind him. "Hey." Dean muttered.

"Hey." Sam breathed, throwing the pie on the table, and the keys along with it.

Dean glanced over to where Sam was, seeing the pie. "Dude, pie." He said, sitting up.

Sam breathed a laugh. "Aha, yeah. Pie." He ran a hand through his hair, throwing himself onto a chair.

Dean frowned a little. "You alright, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head. "I think I just saw my dead ex."

"Ex number 2?"

"Ex number 2."

Dean's eyes widened. "But it can't be him! He-"

"Yeah, Dean. Part of the reason I said _dead_."

Dean turned to face Sam. "But I saw his corpse- How the Hell is he even-"

"I don't know, Dean. You tell me. Because you clearly didn't check his damn pulse like you said." Sam snapped.

"Whoa, okay. Snappy."

"You would be too if you saw your dead ex walking around like nothing happened!"

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "So. Where'd you see him?"

"At the pie shop. Well, cake and pie shop. He acted, normal almost. I don't understand. I saw the knife go through him, I saw him _die _and- and-"

Dean stood, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Look," Dean began, and Sam looked at him. "I know you think it's him. But remember, you said he died. You saw the knife. There's no way in Hell he's still here. Right? It was probably someone who looked like him."

"And had the _exact_ same personality?"

Dean let out a huff with a sad smile. "If he were alive, I'm sure he would've called, or something. I don't know. But I do know, that there is a delicious pie, and we are going to eat it."

Sam nodded as Dean slipped his hand off his shoulder. Dean was right, no way it was him. Because he died. Knife through the heart. Bled out. Right?

Right.

* * *

Dean groaned a little. "Man, I ate like, that whole pie."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I watched you."

"And you didn't think to stop me?"

"Every time I did you said 'Shut up, Sammy.' or 'You're a fat pig'."

Dean groaned again. "You should've knocked the pie off the table or something."

"What? And risk my life?"

Dean raised his brows, phone buzzing in pocket. Sam rolled his eyes and continued researching. Dean looked at the message.

_So. Have you decided on a location? -C_

Dean facepalmed.

_Crap. No. -DW_

_Did you even think about it at all? -C_

Dean winced a little. He hadn't, but he couldn't tell Castiel that.

_Uh, yeah. -DW_

_Any ideas? -C_

Dean cursed himself again and faked an answer.

_Only the motel room. -DW_

_That's a new idea. But alright. -C_

Dean's eyes widened.

_You're-_

He got a message before he could send it.

_Yes, I am accepting to go into your motel room. Of course if it's fine with you. -C_

_Uh, sure. -DW_

Dean winced a little. "Sam?" He called, innocently.

"What?"

"Uh, you know that you're my bro-"

"Cut the crap, Dean. What?"

"I'm gonna need you to make yourself scarce for like, three hours tomorrow night."

"What? Why?" Sam exclaimed.

"I may or may not have just bullshitted something to Cas, and he may or may not have accepted it. And it may or may not have been to our motel room."

Sam shot a look to Dean. "Shall I book it for one night or two?"

Dean widened his eyes. "What? It's not gonna be-"

Sam raised a brow. "I'll book one. But I _can _book two." Then he left, grabbing his coat.

Dean groaned and threw himself backwards, opening a new message.

_What time? -C_

**_Chapter_**_** 10 teaser:**  
_

_Castiel sighed and collected himself. 'It's fine.' He told himself. 'Don't worry. It'll be fine.'_

* * *

**_~~I'd like to thank BornRider2 for reviewing!~~_**

**Reviews would be fantastic, it tells me whether or not this is any good, and whether or not I should continue.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Castiel toyed with a stray piece of vine that was creeping it's way up the wall, whilst breaking off, next to the door of the - what Castiel supposed was- Dean's motel room as he waited for him, or somebody, to answer. He was tempted to knock again, and when he went to, Dean opened the door.

"Heya, Cas." Dean greeted, smile on face.

Castiel smiled back. "Hello, Dean."

Dean gestured Castiel to come into the motel room. "Come on in. I know it's shabby, but what can you expect? Heh." He scratched the back of his neck when he let out a small laugh.

"It's fine. After all, what matters is the company, not the location." Castiel said, casting a soft smile behind him to Dean.

Dean smiled back, and told Castiel to sit down at the table. "Take a seat." Castiel did so. "I tried cooking something, but I'm crap at it so..." His voice trailed off. and he turned back to the sizzling pan on the stove.

Castiel just smiled, and Dean handed him a drink and placed his own in front of his seat. Castiel sighed, fumbling with the small pack of tablets in his pocket, hand shaking slightly. He took it out, hand still shaking, rattling the bottle and tablets inside slightly. Castiel sighed and collected himself. 'It's fine.' He told himself. 'Don't worry it'll be fine.' He popped the lid off, and placed a few in his hand. 'This is what you're _supposed_ to be doing, Castiel. You can hand in your leave, then forget about everything you-' He stopped thinking as Dean spoke again.

"You okay? You're quiet."

Castiel nodded, stuffing the packet with the remaining tablets in back in his pocket. "I'm fine." He leant over the table, dropping the tablets in Dean's drink, and sat back down, watching them fizz and dissolve.

Dean smirked over the pan, and turned on his heel and dumping some of the food on Castiel's plate and on his also. "Stir fry. Not the healthy sort though. That's Sammy's thing."

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Dean nodded, smirking. "Wouldn't thank me yet. Haven't tasted it yet." He said, taking a mouthful, eyebrows raising in what Castiel saw as approval.

"I'm sure it's excellent." Castiel nodded, and spooned some on his fork. Dean looked mildly uncomfortable as Castiel brought it to his mouth.

"Wait!" Dean shouted, causing Castiel to drop the fork, along with the mouthful, on the floor.

Castiel let out a frustrated huff. "What?"

Dean leant over the table, and pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips, whilst sliding the meal off the table, it landing on the floor and the plate smashing. He leant back, and sat down, huffing a forced laugh. "Heh. Sorry."

Castiel glanced down to the mess on the floor, with an almost sorry look. "The-"

"Don't worry 'bout it." Dean said, smiling.

Castiel frowned and looked back at Dean. "Okay." He breathed.

Dean flushed and picked up his drink. Castiel's eyes widened and he threw himself backwards, the table moving slightly and almost ran to Dean. Dean was about to make a comment, but Castiel cut him off by _kissing him_. Dean sighed, and closed his eyes, dropping the glass on the floor with a loud smash that neither noticed. Dean had managed to turn himself sideways and was standing up, and by some miracle not breaking the kiss, when Castiel stopped and Dean let out a small, barely audible, whimper. "Sorry." He said, going to take a step back.

"No." Dean muttered, pulling Castiel forward again, and continuing the kiss. It quickly got heated, and they both forgot about the meal fast. They stumbled around, not breaking the kiss often(besides when they needed to catch their breath), making their way to the bed. Dean pushed Castiel and he stumbled backwards, landing flat on the bed. Dean chuckled, as did Castiel. Dean leant over him and began kissing him again. He abruptly stopped and Castiel frowned. "Wait.." Dean began. "You sure-"

Castiel cut him off, dragging him down by the open seam of his jacket. "I wasn't protesting was I?"

Dean smiled, and kissed him again, a deep kiss and Castiel closed his eyes, throwing his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him completely on him. Castiel flipped them and Dean gasped a little. He broke the kiss and whispered in Dean's ear.

"We should throw each others food and drinks on the floor more often."

_**Chapter 11 teaser:**_

_'Dean was confused when he woke with someone's arms around him...'_

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, sorry about not updating for like a week, been busy. Anyway, here's an update now so... :D Also, sorry about the shortness. **

**~~_I'd like to thank BornRider2 for reviewing~~_**

**Reviews would be fantastic, they tell me if this is any good and whether or not I should continue! ^_^~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

**A/N: This chapter has quite a bit of Sabriel in towards the end, buttt, it's only backstory. Feel free to tell me if you don't want anymore or something. I wasn't planning on making them have a _current _relationship anyways, so I can work with it. However, I can't _completely _remove it, because _eventually_ Gabriel's gonna become a main character in Castiel's life and Sam's gonna see him and stuffs. Anywho, let's begin...**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Dean was confused when he woke with someone's arms around him, although he wasn't complaining. He groggily groaned, and moved his head a little to the left, being greeted with Castiel's sleeping face. Dean softly smiled and pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead. He sighed a little and shimmied his way out of his arms, careful not to disturb. Dean slipped on his clothes that had been carelessly tossed on the floor, picked up Castiel's and folded them, and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he came out, he glanced to the bed, frowning some when he saw that no one was there. Still frowning, he went closer to the bed, seeing a note.

_"Dean, _

_I apologize for leaving without saying goodbye. Something urgent came up._

_-Castiel."_

Dean rolled his eyes, sighing, and scrunched the note up and threw it in the trash.

* * *

Castiel woke to the sound of his phone buzzing besides him. Groaning, he tapped the bedside table, eyes snapping open when he felt his trenchcoat there. He sat up abruptly, glancing quickly around at his surroundings. Castiel scrunched his eyes shut, groaning. He was in Dean's motel room still. He sighed, and picked up the phone, whilst putting his clothes back on.

_"Castiel." _The voice greeted.

Castiel frowned. "Who is this?"

_"What? Don't cha recognize your favorite work partner's voice?"_

Castiel frowned, sighing some. "Gabriel." A second or so passed. "How did you get my number?"

_"Old friend." _

"But I know none of your old-"

There was a laugh from another person and an incoherent comment, which Gabriel shushed, and muttered a what sounded like 'He doesn't need to know that, Sasquatch.' _"Anyway," _Gabriel said, dragging out the a's. _"We need to talk."_

"What about?"

_"Cool. I'll text you where I am. Love you bye." _The line went dead.

Castiel threw his arms to the side. Gabriel could honestly be the most _annoying_ person in the world. Castiel sighed. At least he'd finally get answers, he supposed. And this way was easier than tracking him down, which Castiel had already begun. His phone buzzed again, and Castiel got out of the bed and scribbled a note, leaving.

* * *

Dean was toying with cocktail sticks when Sam returned.

"Hey." Sam greeted, cheerier than usual.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean greeted, also cheerier than usual. It was silent for a while until both said in unison:

"You'll never guess what happened last night!"

They both huffed a laugh. "You go first, Sammy." Dean told.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Well..." He dragged out the e. "You know ex number 2?"

Dean frowned. "The dead one?"

Sam laughed. "Crazy thing. He's not!"

Dean turned so fast on the chair to face Sam, that he almost broke the chair. "I'm sorry- What?"

Sam's smile was almost as wide as his face. "He's not dead."

Dean's eyes widened. "And you're smiling?"

"Aha, yeah! It's amazing! I mean, I was pissed off to the end of the worlds with him, but we talked and-" Sam laughed a little.

"And..?" Dean questioned, brow raised.

Sam's smile seemed to get even wider, and Dean worried that his face may stay like that and Sam may have to get surgery.

* * *

_Sam groaned as the motel receptionist told him there was no rooms spare. _

_"You're sure?"_

_The receptionist tapped away and her computer's keyboard, and Sam tapped his foot impatiently. _

_"We can see what we can do, Mr Winchester."_

_Sam sighed. "So.."_

_"Come back in a few hours, and we may have a spare. Needless to say, it will probably be extremely small and poor in-"_

_"Yeah. Okay. Whatever. A few hours." Sam snapped, not expecting to be so rude. The receptionist seemed unfazed, and nodded. Sam nodded back and left, wondering what to do to kill time. He decided to go into town, see if there would be any shops open. Surprisingly, most of them were. He browsed around the clothes shop, almost buying another plaid shirt. After fifteen minutes of arguing with himself, telling himself that he has enough, but you can never have enough, he sighed and put it back, deciding that he couldn't afford it. There hadn't been any jobs recently, and he was relying on Dean and his **amazing** poker skills. Of which he had none. Sam also went to the grocery store, walking out again when someone began flirting with him. He sighed as he entered the one shop he was avoiding. The pie and cake shop._

_The bell tinkled and Sam sighed. He floated towards the cakes, trying to avoid-_

_"Fancied a change?" _

_Sam inwardly groaned, and turned to face the man. "Look, I have no idea what the hell is going on. Because you died-"_

_"Clearly I-"_

_"Shut up." Sam almost shouted. "You died. He put the knife through your heart, and you **died**." Sam clenched his fists. "So," Sam punched Gabriel's jaw, audibly wincing when he actually had impact with something. Sam was glad that the shop was empty because if not, he was pretty sure he'd be arrested right now. "What the f-" _

_ Gabriel shook his jaw, and placed his hands on Sam's shoulders. "I have no idea where **that **came from, but I'm impressed, Sammo."_

_Sam brushed the hands off and turned to walk out. _

_"Wait!" Gabriel called. And Sam did._

_"Look. Let me explain."_

_Sam huffed a sigh. "The truth?"_

_Gabriel hesitantly nodded. "Just- not here."_

_Sam frowned. "The coffee shop then."_

* * *

"...And we met at the coffee shop, and talked about it. He came up with a crazy explanation, that he's some assassin or something. Apparently, the guy that killed him was codenamed Lucifer. But I swore to secrecy." Sam said with a smirk.

The color drained from Dean's face, and he tried to cover it up with a smirk. "You didn't be-"

"Not at first. But then I realized that he's not gaining anything by telling me."

Dean sighed and leant back.

"Soo... What happened with you?"

Dean smirked, raising his brow.

_**Chapter 12 teaser:**_

_"..."_

* * *

**A/N: Hellooo. So... I feel as though this chapter isn't great, but oh well.**

**~~I'd like to thank BornRider2 and Daydur for reviewing~~**

**Reviews would be fantastic, it really tells me if you liked it or not and whether or not I should continue. ^_^~**


	12. Authors Note 1

**_Authors Note_**

**Hey, so this isn't a new chapter as you can probably tell by the title and all. I know it's kinda annoying to upload a chapter and it not actually be a chapter but I thought I'd just tell anyone following/reading this story that there might not be any updates for a few weeks. I have them written, it's just I may not be able to upload them before I go on holiday on Wednesday. I'm going for two weeks, and I'll most likely not be able to have access to a computer/wifi. If I can have access before I go (if I finish packing and everything) then I'll upload any chapters I can.**

**I hope you can understand, and as soon as I can chapter upload will resume as normal! Just for now, it's gonna be a little messed up. **

**-+ Noodles ^_^~**

**(I'm really sorry about grammar but..)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters**

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

Castiel walked out of Dean's motel, refreshing his messages to see if he had one from Gabriel. He had, and when he opened it, it had an address in. Castiel thought the address looked a little off for a motel, but he brushed it off. Gabriel had the tendency to go to shabby and creepy, almost, motels. And don't get Castiel started on the hotel choices he had chosen in the past.

It took around thirty minutes on foot to get there, and Castiel narrowed his eyes, finding that it wasn't a motel, nor was it a hotel. It was a house. Shrugging, Castiel made his way up the path, glancing around, seeing a car pulled up in the driveway. Castiel walked up the steps, and knocked on the door, patiently waiting for Gabriel, or someone, to answer.

* * *

"Are you sure we should-"

_"You're questioning me again." _The voice spoke, like a statement mixed in with a threat.

"Yes but-"

_"No buts."_

"We are going against-"

_"I'm fully aware."_

"We are risk-"

_"We're not risking anything."_

"We are risking the tre-"

_"Treaty? What treaty? Naomi's merely under the impression we have a treaty until this is over. I don't understand why she **actually **thinks I'd agree to it. Shame. So naive."_

The man remained silent.

_"If you're having moral issues, we can, uh, **sort it out **again if you-"_

"No!" The man almost shouted, forgetting he was _supposed_ to be undercover. "I have a duty. The duty is with you." He recited from memory.

_"And don't you forget it."_

The man nodded, and glanced up to the doorway, seeing Castiel approaching it. Castiel knocked, and the man jumped out, knocking Castiel on the head.

* * *

Castiel felt a sharp pain on his head, and he let out a hiss. Glancing behind him he saw a figure, but his sight was blurred from dizziness. He narrowed his eyes attempting to identify the figure. Castiel heard the door distantly open behind him, and he moved his head to see. He widened his eyes as a sudden wave a dizziness hit him, and he fell backwards. He hit his head off the stairs, and the last thing he heard was Gabriel shouting his name, distress in his voice. A distress Castiel hadn't ever heard in his voice before. And the last thing he saw was the figure's face.

"Gad-?" Castiel's question/accusation was cut off, along with his consciousness.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually bedded him though." Sam said, smiling still.

"Yeah. Me neither, really. I kinda expected us to go slow, but they guy was on me like-" Dean began.

"Okay." Sam held his hands up in surrender. "I don't want anymore details on what happens after dark. Especially from my own brother."

Dean shrugged. "Anyway... Gabriel." Dean said, pointing his finger at Sam.

Sam flushed. "Gabriel." He squeaked. Extremely uncharistically, Dean noted.

"You never told me what happened _after _the coffee shop."

Sam flushed redder. "'Cos it's not your business." He muttered.

Dean raised a brow. "Oho? I think it is now." Dean leant forwards, towards Sam.

Sam flushed even redder, if that was possible. He leant back in his chair, attempting to cover it up. "Well, nothing."

"Except..." Dean pressed.

"Wemayormaynothave...youknow. IalsomanagedtohackintosomethignandgetCastiel'snumberbecausehewanteditIknowIshouldn'thavebutheknewhimand-" Sam breathed out.

"Wait, wait wait. Slower."

"We may or-"

"Yeah. Caught that. The thing about Cas though."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Oh. Yeah. He said he knew Castiel, you know, in the past. Seemed really nolgastic, almost, so I got his number from some website."

Dean frowned, and curled his lip, impressed. "Huh."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Sam frowned. He was about to say something, until Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

Sam sat, and judged Dean's change expressions. Frowning, recognition, accusation, eye-roll, eye-widen. Something was wrong. Dean was grabbing his coat, and before Sam could process it, handing him a number.

"Call this. Anything happens, call this."

"Dean who-" Before Sam could finish, Dean was out the door.

* * *

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, standing at the doorway. He wanted to move, but feared that if he did, the man would get him as well. Damn, a lot had changed since the 'apocalypse' mission. He finally snapped out of it, and ran down the steps.

"Cassie?" He called, throwing himself on his knees by Castiel's chest. Gabriel looked to the figure whom was also looking at Gabriel. Recognition flashed in Gabriel's eyes. "You." He almost growled.

"Hello-"

Gabriel punched him in the face. "What the Hell do you think you're doing? Showing your face after almost twenty years!"

The man shuffled back.

"You're the one who screwed up the 'Eden' mission, aren't you? Gadreel, wasn't it?"

The man meekly nodded. "I can-"

"If you're gonna explain, slightly too late for that."

"I was not the-"

"Oh piss off. You let Luci infiltrate. We all knew."

Gadreel punched Gabriel unconscious. Gabriel's head landed on Castiel's thigh. Gadreel stood, sighing. He wasn't usually violent, but Gabriel sparked something in him. The same something Hannah had sparked. Guilt built up in Gadreel's stomach at the thought of Hannah. What he did.

_"What's taking so long?"_ The voice chimed.

Gadreel sighed. "There was a small implication. I have sorted it now."

_"Good. Bring him here. I've called Dean. It's time to get this show started."_

**_Chapter 13 teaser:_**

**_"Dean rolled his eyes under his lids. "No shit.""_**

* * *

**A/N: LOOK WHO'S FOUND TIME TO UPLOAD! I feel as though I'm moving too fast, but at the same time any slower would be _too _slow, understand? I don't know - opinions would be great.**

_**~~Reviews would be fantastic - they tell me if you liked it or not and whether or not I should continue!~~**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

**_There's a lil bit of physical hurt in this. Not graphic, don't worry._**

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

Dean ran as fast as his feet would carry him, barely stopping even when his chest got tighter and tighter.

"Stupid son of a bitch." He kept muttering to himself. He kept running, running, running. He didn't even slow once he got at the location he was supposed to be at, and instead ran at the door in full speed. The door opened easily enough, and Dean only winced a little when his arm impacted with the door. The door slammed behind him, and Dean spun on his heel. "Shit." He muttered. The room was pitch black, and you couldn't see your hand in front of his face. Dean found it disorienting, the room felt as though it was spinning, though Dean couldn't see. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Should have seen it coming. No way in Hell he would have got her." He cursed himself. He leant up the wall, shuffling slightly away from the door. He slid down the wall, sitting down, knees up, and rested his hands atop of it, and his head too. "So stupid." Distantly, he heard a clap, and the lights flickered on. Dean sat up abruptly, and knocked his head on the wall. He hissed a little in pain.

"_So_ nice of you to join, Dean." The room was empty, and Dean couldn't make out where the voice was coming from. He knew exactly who's it was, though.

Dean closed his eyes. "What do you want, Metadick?"

He heard him laugh. "Hah, a nickname?" There was a clap. "Oh, you shouldn't have." There was a door opening, and shortly after, closing. "How rude, Dean." Metatron grabbed Dean's face. Damn that son of a bitch moves fast. "Sleeping whilst you have company?"

Dean scrunched his eyes tighter shut. "What are you gonna do about it?" He spat.

Metatron let go of Dean's face, throwing it to the wall. Hard, but not hard enough to knock him out. Metatron tsked. "Dean, Dean, Dean. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

Dean grit his teeth, and kept his eyes closed, but relaxed his lids. Block him out, ignore him.

"Anyway, enough _rudeness_. Onto Castiel." Dean could hear Metatron walking around. "You haven't killed him yet."

Dean rolled his eyes under his lids. "No shit."

Metatron grabbed Dean's wrist and held it on the wall. Dean's eyes opened at that. "Shh. I'm talking. No interruptions." He loosened his grip, and Dean wriggled his hand free, grunting. "And I'm curious, _why_? You've never had any problems before."

Dean didn't answer. Metatron grabbed his hand again, and got closer to Dean's face. Dean tired to wiggle free, but the grip was like a vice. "_Why?_" Metatron repeated, voice low.

Dean diverted his gaze.

Metatron threw the hand at the wall, and Dean winced at the crack. "You've been on this, what? Four months?"

Dean held his wrist.

Metatron was shaking head head, scoffing a laugh. "The great Dean Winchester. Brought down. By what? Hmm." Metatron mockingly rubbed his beard. He smirked. "Feelings?" Metatron crouched in front of Dean, who was looking at his wrist still. He studied his face.

"No." Dean whispered.

Metatron smirked even more. "Don't lie." He said, voice low and dangerous. "Trust me, I know when you're lying. You have a twitch."

Dean inhaled through his nose, huffing a laugh. He brought his gaze to Metatron's, and smirked. "Just a twitch to smirk."

Metatron huffed a laugh this time, studying his face again. "No. You're lying. You may be able to lie to yourself, but not to me." Dean looked down again. "So..." Metatron's voice drifted off. "Which one?"

"Hate?"

Metatron laughed. A sharp and short one. "No. Compassion." He grabbed Dean's face, and studied it _again_. "I'd even go as far as to say _Love_."

Dean scoffed. "You can stuff _love _up your-"

"Now, now." Metatron released his face, and stood. He began pacing. "So. _Why?_"

Dean huffed.

"You don't have to answer. I'm sure Castiel could aid you."

Dean's eyes widened. "No!" He said, shuffling himself up the wall. "Don't you _dare _touch him!"

Metatron tsked. "And you say you have no emotions towards Castiel."

Dean was standing, his head was pounding, as was his wrist. His hair was sticking to the side of his face, and Dean ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the red. He inhaled through his nose. "Okay. I do." He admitted, head low.

Metatron clapped, laughing. "The great Dean Winchester." He mocked again. "Brought down by _love_!"

Dean's breathing was heavy.

"You've known each other for four months."

Dean knocked his head back. The room was spinning again.

"I'm sure _that _wasn't part of the plan."

Dean ignored it.

"Not talking?"

Dean didn't reply.

"I guess we'll have to deal with dear old Castiel sooner. Maybe set someone-"

Dean's head snapped up, and he ignored the nausea. "Don't touch him." He growled. "You hear me? You _dare _touch him!"

Metatron laughed. "Oh, _I_ won't, Dean. Don't worry. Not while you're here, at least."

Dean took a step towards Metatron. "What do you mean?" He said, tone the same.

Metatron smirked. "You heard me. Now, get out of my face."

Dean didn't, and Metatron punched him. He stumbled backwards, grasping his face with his good hand. He hissed at the cut that was now on his cheek.

"What a shame. Your boyfriend is going to see you hurt." Metatron sneered, face and voice full of fake empathy. Dean spat at him, and frowned, confused. Metatron rolled his eyes. "Okay!" He shouted.

The door that Metatron entered in opened, and two figures stumbled in. Well, one was stumbling one was unconscious, leaning on the other as it was almost dragged..

Dean looked to the door, eyes widening and jaw dropping slightly at the sight.

"_Cas?_"

_**Chapter 14 teaser:**_

_"..."_

* * *

_**~~I'd like to thank BornRider2 for reviewing. And QuestioningKate for reviewing on my authors note!~~**_

**Reviews would be fantastic. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

_"**Cas?**"_

The name came out in a hurried whisper before Dean could stop himself. Castiel was leaning on someone, a man, seemingly unconscious, and his face was almost covered in a thin layer of red. Dean shuddered, and inhaled through his nose, trying to calm himself. The figure muttered something, and slowly, with a groan, Castiel came to.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, again before he could stop himself. Castiel's head shot up, and he seemed unfazed by the fact the mere seconds ago he was out for the count. His eyes widened in shock.

"Dean?" Castiel called.

Dean went to run, to see if he was alright, tend to him, but Metatron put an arm out, causing Dean to bang into in and stumble backwards. Metatron gripped Dean's shoulders, and when he tried to get free, Dean couldn't.

"Well. Isn't this just the _happiest_ reunion?" Metatron mocked. Dean stiffened, not keeping his gaze from Castiel, who seemed to have accepted that he wasn't getting out of the man's grip unless the man wanted him to. Dean tried to get free again.

"Don't fi-" A hand was clasped over Castiel's face before he could finish the sentence, and a hissed 'shh' could be heard.

"Let him go, Gadreel." Metatron ordered, and the man holding Castiel, Gadreel, let him go, threw Castiel on the floor. Castiel landed on his knees on the floor, and a loud crack echoed through the room. Dean let out a small gasp. Castiel, however, did not. In fact, Castiel made no noise, and remained on the floor. "Now, Dean." Metatron spat. "Are you going to be good, and do what you were supposed to?"

Dean shook his head, faster than he ever had before, regardless of the nausea. He was staring at Castiel, eyes pleading an apology. Castiel looked away, and stared at his knees. Metatron grasped his head, and snapped it towards his. Dean winced at the dizziness. "It wasn't a question." Metatron simply said.

"You sure phrased it like one." Dean spat.

Metatron spat a laugh, and threw Dean's head from his grip. Dean was almost sick. "You don't leave until you have." Metatron came close to Dean's ear and whispered; "And you better do it." And with that, he threw Dean on the floor, and left.

* * *

Dean waited until both Metatron and Gadreel left, and then crawled to Castiel, who, at some point, had resorted to lying down. "Cas?" Dean called. No reply. "Cas?" He called louder, etching closer. No reply again. Dean sped up, almost shouting Castiel.

"What?" Castiel mumbled, barely audible. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You're gonna need to sit up, buddy." Dean muttered back, taking off his jacket and overshirt and placing it to his side.

Castiel groaned.

Dean sighed, and placed his hands under Castiel's back. Castiel winced and let out a hiss. "This might hurt." Dean said, beginning to lift Castiel. Castiel's face scrunched up more. "Okay, this _will_ hurt." He said, carrying on lifting Castiel so that he was sitting up. Castiel kept his eyes shut, and Dean could see tear marks in the blood that was on Castiel's face. Dean wanted to look away, but couldn't.

A few tears fell, and Castiel lifted his hand to Dean's face. He was cautious. "Did Metatron do that?" He rasped, fingers tracing over the small mark on Dean's cheek.

Dean nodded. "S'nothing." He mumbled, picking up and dampening his over shirt with his spit. He started to clean Castiel's face.

Castiel winced slightly at the few cuts Dean couldn't see and was quite rough over. Each time, Dean mumbled a sorry. "You don't have to-"

"Shut up." Dean mumbled. "This is my fault, I'm gonna mend it."

Castiel sighed. "Dean."

Dean threw his now bloody overshirt on the floor. "Shut up, Cas." He voice cracked slightly, and more tears flowed. "Does anywhere else hurt?"

Castiel nodded faintly. "Chest. Legs. Neck." He heaved. "Everywhere."

Dean visibly winced. "It's s'ok." He tried to assure.

Castiel shook his head. "It won't be."

Dean shushed him again. "Don't." He said simply. "Are you gonna be okay if I lay you-" He said beginning to lay Castiel back down. Castiel let out a small cry, and Dean stopped. "No. Okay then." He shuffled Castiel onto his lap, shushing every groan and grunt of pain. Dean pushed his hand under Castiel's legs, and supported his back, and lifted him. Castiel winced.

"Dean. Stop." Castiel tried to say, but it came out like a strained whisper.

Dean walked to the edge of the room, and squatted, laying Castiel back down. He shuffled him to lean up the wall near the door.

"Dean-" Castiel tried again.

Dean stared at him, waiting. "What?"

"Tired." Was all Castiel replied.

Dean huffed. "Shit, what did he do to you, man?" He thought aloud. "Just- just, hold on. 'Till we get out. Can you do that?"

Castiel nodded meekly. "He-"

"Shh." Dean silenced. He stood and studied the door. "Do you have anything I can pick it with?"

"Top pocket. Shirt." Castiel mumbled. Dean nodded, and slipped his hand in, taking the lock pick out.

Dean fumbled a little with the lock, and it clicked. Dean squatted in front of Castiel, and lifted him up. Castiel whimpered a little. His eyes were half closed. "Hold on." Dean mumbled.

"Okay." Castiel said. Dean slowly walked out, and stood, unsure of what to do. He decided to go to the motel room, call an ambulance, then go from there. He looked down to double-check with Castiel.

"Hey, Cas? I'm gonna-"

Dean stopped talking.

Castiel's eyes were closed, and he was still.

_**Chapter 14 teaser:**_

_"..."_

* * *

_**~~I'd like to thank QuestioningKate, BornRider2 and CherryTops82 for reviewing!~~**_

**Reviews would be fantastic! ^_^~**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

Dean was shaking. Castiel was unmoving.

"This is- this is my fault." Dean kept muttering. He closed his eyes and leant up the wall nearest the door. He pressed his ear to Castiel's chest. There was a faint, slow heartbeat. Dean felt a slight relief. He tried to think of the nearest hospital. People were giving him looks, and yet no-one went to help.

Assholes.

His shaking got worse. Castiel's breathing became slower.

The nearest hospital was 20 miles. A six hour(ish) walk. Castiel wouldn't make that.

"Hey." Someone whispered.

Dean's eyes snapped open.

"Hey." Louder this time.

He lifted his head from the wall.

"Look, I don't know what happened. And I'm pretty sure I don't want to either, but do you need help?" Dean saw a kid, around nineteen perhaps, looking at Castiel with his face paling.

Dean smiled a little, and was really tempted to say no, save the kid some time, but before he could, the kid took Castiel.

"Hey!" Dean nearly shouted.

"Yeah, you have no choice. I'm driving you both to the hospital."

Dean raised a brow, slightly impressed by both his luck, and the fact that the kid could hold Castiel easily. "Do you...?"

"Nope. I got this." He replied, shuffling Castiel into his car, a Jeep. Castiel groaned a little. Dean felt bad for smiling. The kid looked at Dean, smirked a little, and got in the driver's side.

Dean rolled his eyes and sat in the passenger.

"Good isn't it?"

Dean frowned. "What?"

The kid tilted his head exaggeratedly, and huffed. "This. Three seats in the front. I mean, there's none really in the back, unless you like the feeling of being crushed, but you save the awkwardness of having one person sit in the back in a group of three."

Dean almost threw his hands to the side. _What the hell?_

"Not much of a talker? I tend to talk more under stress. I-"

"Doesn't this piece of crap go any faster?"

The kid looked genuinely offended. "I will have you know this _piece of crap_ is going as fast as it can. Asshole."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'll let you insult my car. Since you're stressed or whatever." There was a five minute silence, and Dean thanked God. "You know, you're gonna have to be admitted as well?"

Dean frowned. "No, I'm not. I'm fine. _I'm _not the one dying. How do you even-"_  
_

The kid rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you _are _bleeding pretty badly from your head. My friend's mom works as a nurse, and I'm pretty sure that even if she didn't, I'd know you'd have to be admitted. And checked."

Dean rolled his eyes back. "It's not that-"

"Dude, I'm surprised you're not passed out from the amount of blood on your face. I think _I_ might pass out from the amount of blood on your face."

"How much longer?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"_Fifteen minutes?"_ Dean repeated.

"That's what I said. Congratulations, you can hear." The kid said, voice laced with sarcasm.

Dean glanced over to Castiel, who was still out and his breathing was shallower.

"Five minutes."

* * *

Dean almost ran through the hospital door, and the kid who drove was trailing behind. "Doctor, we need a-" Dean was shouting.

The kid rolled his eyes and went the the front desk, and Dean watched as he talked. A nurse came running, wheeling a bed. Dean frowned. "Shouting doesn't usually help." The kid said, throwing himself on a seat.

The nurse took Castiel, and placed him on the bed. "What happened?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"Fight." The kid called.

"Knife fight?"

The kid nodded.

"Seventh time this week." The nurse muttered, and began wheeling Castiel, talking into a walkie talkie. "I'll send a doctor to come. For now, take a seat beside-" Dean stopped listening and sat beside the kid.

"How the hell are you so calm?" Dean asked, voice shaking.

The kid shrugged. "Used to it. My friend used to get into fights tons. Plus, my dad's a police officer. I've seen some messed up shit."

"Why have _you-_"

The kid shrugged again. "Used to help. Me and my friend did. Lots of shit happened in my old town. Usually connected to my friend's 'friends'."

"They were in a-?"

"Gang? No. It was like a gang, but not really. They were always so _passive_ almost. I mean, there was one or two guys that always wanted to rip someone's throat out, but they never meant to hurt anyone. They just hated life. Shit happened to them. And if you knew what _did_ happen, you'd understand."

Dean nodded. "Thanks."

The kid frowned. "I don't think opening up is something-"

Dean rolled his eyes. "No. For helping. And staying. You didn't have to and-"

The kid sighed. "I'd have felt _horrible_ if I'd have left you two. And if I'd left you alone to deal with it. Especially because I kinda know." The kid stopped talking, and looked down. Dean didn't press.

Dean sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Waiting was horrendous. He hated it. It gave him more time to think. And Dean usually thought of the worst possible outcome, and started to believe it was the truth. More often than not though, he was over-reacting.

"You're the one who found Castiel Novak, correct?"

Dean looked up, nodding.

"I'm going to need you to come with me. Nurse Strien has told me that you were with him." The doctor glanced to the kid. "And you?"

The kid shook his head. "No, I found _them_."

"Not a witness?"

The kid shook his head.

"We still may have to question you. Anyway, sir, I need to talk to you."

Dean nodded and followed the man.

* * *

"You had blood on your face, and a gash, which needed stitches, and you're trying to tell me that you weren't involved?"

"There wasn't anything to be involved in." Dean replied.

"I was told that there was a knife fight."

"Yeah. Castiel and I weren't involved in that. We're something completely different. Which, we don't have to tell you about."

The doctor sighed. "I'm aware. However, it could help Castiel's treatment if we-"

"I'm not talking about it. Especially because Castiel is involved, and his story plays a part. What if I tell you something he didn't want anyone to know? Then what?"

"He would be-"

"Pissed off. That's what. Probably wouldn't care that it helped."

The doctor nodded. "You can leave."

And Dean did.

^U^

Once in the corridor, he was greeted by the nurse. "Mr. Winchester?"

Dean felt like questioning how she knew his name, but brushed it off. They _were_ in a hospital. "That's me."

"Mr. Novak has been admitted. He may need surgery. Do you know of any family members?"

Dean shook his head.

The nurse nodded. "Then we will have to go into close friends. I presume you are one of those?"

Dean nodded.

"What is your association with Mr. Novak?"

"Partner." Dean mumbled.

The nurse smiled. "Then the next forty eight hours may be tough. Not that it may not have been before." She looked as though she was mentally slapping herself. Dean flashed a kind smile. She seemed to collect herself "You're going to be making decisions on Mr. Novak's behalf." She handed him a sheet, and Dean signed it, already knowing what it was.

"We are working under the clock with Mr. Novak's case. He may be internally bleeding, one of the reasons that he may need surgery."

Dean nodded.

"He won't be able to have visitors until after the surgery, should you choose to-"

"Yes." Dean said.

"Mr. Winchester, you aren't aware of the stats. This sort of surgery has a 40% chance of-"

"And Cas has a 10% chance of surviving the night. Just do it."

The nurse nodded. "You will have to wait in the waiting rooms again."

Dean nodded, and went into the room. The kid was gone. Dean huffed and sat. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, God.

I know that I don't usually talk to you, and I'm not good with this sorta stuff, but I know that Cas _really_ has faith in you. He can't talk to you and ask, so I'm gonna have to for him. I don't know if you can see, but he's kinda in a bit of trouble. More than a bit. And... It's kinda my fault. I know you know why, so don't ask. I feel like this is the least I can do. You know, talk to you. So, could you maybe do your thing and help him? I know that this sucks, more than sucks, but Cas is a good guy. And... he really could do with that extra help right now.

Amen."

_**Chapter 16 teaser:**_

_""I'm fine. Stop worrying.""_

* * *

**A/N: I did research for this, and I _think_ the average person could walk 20 miles in 6 hours 40 minutes. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, however.**

**_Holy shit Dean's slightly OOC in this chap. _  
**

**_God I hate fillers with mostly dialogue I am so sorry for writing one. It was just needed. _**

**_Dammit._**

**Also, +5 points for anyone who knows who I based the guy who helped Dean and Cas off. (wow amazing grammar)+10 for TV show as well. ;)**

_**~~I'd like to thank MaldonaWinchester ((three times woah)) and BornRider2 for reviewing!~~**_

**Reviews would be fantastic! ^_^~**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

_"Sammy, I'm at the hospital. Be cool if you could pick up so you don't jump to conclusions."_

_"Sam. I don't know if you're ignoring me or what - but pick up."_

_"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmyy."_

_"Ugh. Whatever. I'm out of money."_

_"Sam. Pick me up from the hospital. I used my last coins on the vending machine and then some kid broke it. So I didn't get anything. I'm starving, been here like, three days straight. I'm getting neck cramp from sleeping on the crappy chairs in the waiting room."_

_"Sam."  
_

___"Sam. Pick. Up. The. Damn. Phone."_

* * *

Castiel woke, and his whole body was aching. He scrunched his eyelids together, groaning.

"Ah. Mr. Novak, you're awake."

Castiel's eyes flickered open. A woman, he presumed was a doctor or nurse, was standing holding a notepad and smiling softly at him.

"I'm Nure Strien."

Castiel nodded, then frowned in pain.

The nurse huffed a small laugh. "Yes. I recommend you don't move for awhile."

"How long is a while?" Castiel questioned.

The nurse raised a brow and looked up from her notepad. "At least 24 hours."

Castiel went to nod, but stopped himself.

"We will also have to monitor you for at least 24 hours, due to the operation, so you cannot leave the hospital until then." The nurse smiled.

Castiel frowned. "Operation?"

The nurse nodded. "We consulted Mr. Winchester about it, so there's nothing to worry about. Especially because it was a success."

Castiel's face flattened. "What injuries did I sustain?"

The nurse scoffed an impressed laugh. "You 'sustained' a few serious ones, such as the wound in the side of your body, which we had to operate on because of internal bleeding. You also had a few cuts we had to sew, on your arms and the few on your neck and head."

Castiel nodded, wincing. "And my legs?"

The nurse smiled. "It was more the shock of the impact that caused pain, nothing was broken as we could see." There was a moment of silence. "How do you feel about visitors?"

* * *

Dean couldn't help the shocked gasp that escaped his lips at the sight of Castiel. Stitches on most of the exposed skin, a butterfly bandage on his head and a few bandaged wounds here and there. "You look like hell." Dean said before he could stop himself.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I'm aware that I must look horrible. But you don't look that good yourself."

Dean shrugged. "Eh." Silence for a moment. "You must feel like hell too." He mumbled.

Castiel huffed a laugh. He could see Dean telling himself off, or worse. "I feel quite alright, actually."

Dean raised a brow. "You don't have to sugar-"

"I'm not lying. It hurts to move slightly, but it's hardly unbearable."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "So."

Castiel raised a brow. "So?"

Dean took a seat in the chair besides Castiel's bed. "You wanna discuss anything?"

Castiel swallowed thickly. "I'd rather not."

Dean closed his eyes, sighing. "I know. But we're gonna need to-"

"Not here." Castiel sighed.

Dean nodded. That was understandable.

"Perhaps when I am fully healed." Castiel frowned, and his expression looked as though this was going to be hard for him to say. "I think we should refrain from seeing each other until then."

Dean frowned. "You're... breaking up with me?" That came out worse than Dean intended.

Castiel Shook head head, and shortly winced. "No. It's not like that. It's hard to explain. I can explain everything at a later-"

"I want to discuss it now." Dean said, expression and voice hard.

"Dean. Please." Castiel said, closing his eyes.

"We need to sort this out. I couldn't survive _weeks_ knowing that-"

"Dean. Our relationship was built on _lies_."

Dean blinked. "I know I should have-"

"Not just you."

Dean's expression became shocked. "What?"

Castiel smiled sadly. "You're smart. I'm sure you'll figure it out before we discuss it again. If not, then..." Castiel's voice trailed off.

"I-"

"Please leave." Castiel whispered.

Dean stood, and made his way out. Before he left, he turned to face Castiel. "Call me when you're out and okay. Please."

Castiel nodded. "I might not be able to." But Dean didn't hear. The door was closed and he had left.

* * *

"Heya, Sammy." Dean greeted, walking into the waiting room.

Sam threw himself up, and embraced Dean into a hug. "Oh God. I was worried. I thought you'd-"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Sam sighed. "You don't _sound_ fine."

Dean shook his head. "S'cool."

Sam pulled out of the embrace, and held Dean out at arms length. "It's Cas, isn't it?"

Dean shrugged. "He's fine. Should be out soon."

Sam frowned. "Then why-"

"Sam." Dean warned.

Sam nodded, eyes wondering to the wound on his head, and then the one further down his face. "What the hell happened?"

Dean shrugged. "Fight, man."

Sam rolled his eyes, and turned out, tossing Dean some keys. "I drove the Impala, so you can drive home."

Dean had the most "angered" expression. "You drove Baby?!" He exclaimed, almost running out.

"Oops?" Sam said, laughing a little and walking out, trailing behind Dean. They got into the Impala and after a while of driving, Sam frowned. "So. You visiting Cas to-"

"Nope." Dean said.

"Why? I thought-"

"We broke up. End of."

Sam frowned. "Dean-"

Dean sighed.

"Dean-"

Dean shot him a warning glare.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"What?" Dean shouted back.

"This isn't the way to the motel."

Dean laughed. "Yeah. I'm starving. Like I said, some kid broke the vending machine. It was on the floor. Smashed. How the hell he did that is beyond me. So we're going to eat. Then I'm gonna drive home and sleep this neck cramp out."

**_Chapter 17 teaser:_**

_"Dean hated waiting. It was up there on his top ten things he hated."_

* * *

**_~~I'd like to thank BornRider2 and Hoffan for reviewing!~~_**

**And, Hoffan was right, the kid was Stiles Stilinski out of Teen Wolf. +10 points! ;)**

**Reviews would be fantastic! ^_^~**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

* * *

Three weeks. That's how long Dean had been waiting. Sam had started to worry, but Dean brushed him off, insisting it was nothing. Of course, Sam saw through that, but didn't mention it. Dean had been constantly checking his phone, for any reply to the texts or calls he had sent to Castiel. Nothing. Dean hated waiting. It was up there on his ten ten list of things he hated. And he hated a lot of things. The only evidence he had that Castiel was alive and okay was the text he got about three days after the hospital, saying that Castiel was out and okay. It did lessen Dean's worry. Slightly.

He began worrying more when the thoughts of what Castiel wanted to speak about would cross his mind. There were so many possibilities, and Castiel clearly hated him now, so he wouldn't hold back when they did meet.

Dean was just left to wonder when that would be.

* * *

Castiel walked along the halls, wincing and closing his eyes at almost every window he saw. Most rooms had injured people in. Castiel didn't know what happened, but by God would he find out. The fear was overtaken by anger. Someone did this. Someone went out of their way to do this. He sped up walking to Naomi's office, hands shaking in both rage and fear. He shakily opened the door, and took a sharp intake of breath. Naomi was laying on her desk, eyes glossy and something sticking from her neck, bleeding much more than Castiel had ever seen someone bleed. He stood in the door, taking shaky breaths to calm himself.

There was no point in calling out Naomi's name - she was clearly dead. That and the fact that calling out might alert someone, and the someone could kill him too. Castiel carefully and cautiously took another step into the room, and the door slammed behind him, making him jump. He turned on his heel but no-one was there. Castiel's expression became confused and a faint frown was upon his features. He took another breath, trying to calm. He took another step towards Naomi's body, so he was within arms reach. He prodded the thing sticking from her neck, and if fell, blood splashing a little. Castiel winced and wiped the splash from his face, looking down to see the one on his white shirt.

"Hello?" Castiel called, fear etching through his voice. Why was he scared? He was one of the best assassins. He could take this person on, one-on-one, and win. No matter who. He knew that, and pretty much everyone in the organization did too. So _why_ the hell did he get the feeling he couldn't? He heard a clap come from the corner of the room, and he turned on his heel to face the sound, but no-one was there. "Come out." He taunted, but his voice wavered. Castiel cursed himself.

"And why should I?"

Castiel's breath hitched at the voice.

"You see, Castiel. I come out, you get pissed off, jump to conclusions, and kill me. Or I kill you. The latter is preferred."

"I trusted you."

The voice laughed. "Of course you did! I _tricked_ you into doing so. In fact, I've tricked the majority of the people I need into trusting me."

Castiel looked at Naomi, then at the floor.

"You." There was a click. "Sam." There was another. "Metadouche. How the hell I bagged him is beyond me." Another. "Naomi. Although, she isn't that important now." A short laugh.

Castiel swallowed thickly. "Why?"

Another laugh. "_Because_, my dear old friend, whilst you were wrapped up in the small and unthreatening task of Dean, there was a more wide scale, bigger thing going on. I needed information, and my lord I got it."

Castiel frowned.

"You don't think you were brought here for shits and giggles, do you?"

Castiel shook his head. "Of course not, I was brought back-"

"To kill Dean?" There was a short venomous laugh. "Oh how naive you are. You aren't just _killing_ Dean. You're killing the one of the best. In fact, you're ending a war between two sides."

"I don't understand."

There was a long and tired sigh. "No, of course not. Because before I could explain, Gadreel got you. How did that go by the way?"

Castiel grit his teeth.

"Fantastic, I'm guessing?"

Castiel scoffed.

"No?" The voice was higher pitched. "Shocking." The word was dripping with sarcasm. "The plan was to kill you or Dean off, and the side who did so, gets the other."The voice scoffed. "That was a crap explanation. Whatever."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Why did you kill Naomi? If you needed information from her?" He was looking round the room now.

The voice laughed. "That's the funny thing, I didn't."

Castiel frowned. "Then who?"

"Metatron. Obvs."

Castiel raised a brow. "I thought it was me killing Dean that decided-"

"No. They got _tired_ of your goo-goo eyes and lack of killing. He took matters into his own hands, and by some miracle, you got out of it. So he killed the source."

"I don't understand. This is confusing."

"It's not supposed to be. You've been on this for 4 months almost. The task was supposed to be over in a week."

Castiel stopped looking around.

The voice sighed, a sigh that was both understanding and sorry. "You didn't kill Dean. I'm not gonna press, because why the hell should I? But, you gotta watch your back. Metatron killed Naomi, then it's you. He's injured the majority of this organization, to the scale of hospital. He's done sitting waiting, sitting on his ass, praying that this will be the day Dean Winchester gets his shit together and kills you. He's done." There was something thrown at Castiel, and he caught it, wincing at the sharp blade. "I'm not gonna ask you to kill Dean."

Castiel raised a brow, and the source of the voice stepped out with an almost sorry look on his face.

"Just... Don't get your ass killed. Stay low."

* * *

**Reviews would be fantastic. ^_^~**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 18_**

_Dean tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. "God." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. _

_"Please don't God's name in vain, Dean."_

_Dean rolled his eyes, yet apologised. "Yeah. Whatever. I'm just sick of waiting now, Cas. It's been over a month since you talked to me, and the one text when you were out of the hospital doesn't count."_

_Castiel sighed. "I've got a lot on my mind."_

_"Yeah." Dean scoffed. "So do I. I mean, you left me with the really ominous 'we need to talk' thing, over a month ago. Do you realize how worked up I managed to get?"_

_"No. Nor do I want to. But Dean, I can't just jump into it. It's a sensitive subject, and would need time to think about and strategically word."_

_Dean rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out. I can take it, I've-"_

_"I was supposed to kill you."_

_Dean punched him and walked away._

* * *

"He was supposed to kill me, Sam!" Dean shouted, as his brother tried to comfort him.

"Dean."

"Don't you dare say I'm over reacting!"

Sam took a step back. "Dean."

"You were right."

Sam slapped him round the face. "Get a hold of yourself, Dean. I swear to God!"

Dean looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"I don't give a _shit_ if you waited a month to hear that, but by the looks of things, you have a bigger thing to worry about then your petty killing game!"

Dean raised a brow, calming moderately.

"Yeah, I know." Sam said, tone not the usual way one would say 'I know' in the context he was talking in.

Dean frowned.

"Gabriel told me. You and Cas, supposed to kill each other. And he also told me, that Metatron has gone and killed Naomi. You know who that is right?"

Dean nodded.

"_Castiel's organizations boss._ If she's dead, Castiel's next. He's taking them out. One by one."

Dean huffed. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I may be your 'baby brother', but I'm not a_ baby_ in age. I'm also not dumb. I know things Dean. Why we move. Why you were in the hospital a month ago. Why dad was killed, why mom was killed. Why you carry a damn duffel bag full of knives and weapons around with you."

Dean looked shocked, all the anger fizzling away.

"So get your shit together, apologise to Cas, and get that son of a bitch."

Dean smirked. "Sorry."

"What the hell did I just say?"

Dean nodded, grabbed his jacket and left.

* * *

Dean knocked on the door, thoughts running through his head. The loudest being: "What the hell is going on and what the hell happened to Sam when did he get such a strong arm?"

The door swung open, revealing a tired looking Castiel. "Why do you know where I live?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Dean raised a brow. "What? no hello?"

"Hello, Dean. Why do you know where I live?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Good enough." He shrugged. "Anyway." He scratched the back of his neck.

Castiel stared at him.

"Look, Metatron's gonna kill you, and Sam said we should-"

"I know." Castiel simply said.

Dean looked taken aback. "What?"

"I know Metatron's planning to kill me. And no, we aren't working together. Goodbye." And Castiel closed the door.

Dean jammed his foot in between the door and the doorframe, wincing. Castiel swung the door open again. "Listen here, I don't know what the fuck is going on, or what the hell has been going on with me for the past 4 months, but I know one thing. During that time, I met the most amazing person, and I think I'm falling in love with them. And so help me, if you don't help me save your cute little ass, I'm gonna stab you myself."

Castiel pulled Dean into his house at that. "Fine. I'll help."

* * *

Castiel had sat on the sofa, papers spewed everywhere, and pens and pencils littered across every surface.

"So he took you guys there?" Gabriel questioned, pointing to the location.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, dumbass, that's what I told you."

Sam punched Dean's arm and Gabriel stuck his tongue out.

"When the hell did these get here?"

"When you were printing out the files." Castiel replied. "We're going to need the help if Gabriel means what he says." Castiel said, shooting Gabriel a warning glance.

Gabriel put his hand up in mock surrender. "Hey! I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah, and I have a gun that I'm not afraid to use if you piss off back to Metadick." Dean threatened.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, Dean listen to your bro."

Dean shot Gabriel a look. If looks could kill, Gabriel would be dead. Very dead.

"Shut up, everyone!" Castiel almost shouted. Everyone did shut up. "Dean, you can't kill Gabriel, he's the only one who knows Metatron's locations."

"But I can kill-"

"No, Gabriel you can't kill Dean." Sam answered before Castiel could, and could have sworn he heard Gabriel mumble something that sounded like 'no fun'.

Castiel pushed some papers around, and Gabriel watched, waiting for a map that had the main location of Metatron. "There!" He shouted.

Castiel brought up the map. "There's no buildings."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and pointed to a random, or what looked like a random, location. "It;s underground."

Everyone frowned at him.

"What? You think he's gonna have a secret organization of assassin's in clear view?"

* * *

**Reviews would be fantastic. Also, I'm aware it's moving faster than usual, it's just ahh. ^_^~**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 19_**

"So, you got the plan?"

_"Gabriel. Go in first. You have their trust. Then Sam, distract Gadreel. We know he guards the doors into the facility. Then Dean, who can distract whoever else. Then I will go in, shoot Gadreel whilst he is distracted, and meet Dean in the offices. After that, Dean will take out the people, any guards or agents. I will aid him should he need it. Then Sam, Dean and I will make our way to Metatron's office. We all take him out, and no doubt he will have others with him so Gabriel will take those."_

"Yup." Everyone said unison.

Everyone got out of the Impala, which Dean had reluctantly took, and Dean went into the boot.

"So.. We know Cas needs the guns."

"I only need one."

"Yeah, and I need one, handgun preferably." Gabriel chimed in.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You get what your given, Gabriel."

Gabriel raised a brow cockily at that.

"And Sammy, you need the knifes."

"We all need knifes."

"Shut up, Gabriel." Dean and Sam said in unison.

Dean took a gun, and threw it to Gabriel, and he caught it, shoving into the back waistband of his jeans. Dean also threw a knife at him, and Gabriel caught it, handle side. Gabriel stared at them for a moment, watching Dean hand out the others weapons. He sighed a little and toyed with the hem of his jacket.

"You okay?" Sam questioned.

Gabriel nodded. "Yep. Fine."

Dean faced the two, and Castiel followed suit. They all put their hand into the circle, and fist bumped.

"Right, I'm off, bitches." Gabriel said, and turned away from them, and walked to the pothole, sliding down.

Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"Sammy. It'll be fine." Dean assured.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Cas isn't worrying his ass off, so I'm sure you'll be fine."

Sam nodded.

"Good luck." Castiel and Dean wished at the same time. Then Sam left, leaving Dean and Castiel.

"I _am _worried, Dean." Castiel abruptly said.

Dean sighed. "I am too. But I gotta be strong. For Sammy."

"You don't have to be for me."

Dean sighed. "I know. If we don't make it-"

"Dean."

"Shut up, I'm having another chick flick moment whether you like it or not. If we don't make it, I meant it, you know. I genuinely think I'm falling in love with you. Or at least, it feels like that."

"Dean." Castiel whispered. "You should go."

Dean raised a brow, and mumbled something that sounded like 'well, fuck you too.', but left muttering a bye.

Which left Castiel.

* * *

"You don't think that Wonder Woman is a good role model?"

"No. I do not know who she is."

"Well, my friend..."

Dean smirked as he walked past Sam and Gadreel, smirking slightly and him. Sam nodded and took his cue.

Dean leant up the wall, watching Sam punch Gadreel, waiting for Castiel.

"What the hell? Where is he?"

* * *

Castiel counted the five minutes he needed to wait, tapping his foot.

"Well, well, well."

Castiel's eyes widened and he spun on his heel.

"Did you really think your little plan would work?"

Castiel raised a brow. "Clearly." He said, ignoring to fear that was creeping up his body.

Metatron stared at Castiel. "Well, I give you the creativity."

"Thank you."

Metatron rolled his eyes. "I bet you brought the whole gang, didn't you?"

Castiel stiffened.

"Gabriel. Dear Gabriel. Dean. And... Sam Winchester?"

Castiel slipped his hand to the gun in his pocket.

"Ah, ah, ah."

Castiel took the gun out.

Metatron smirked. "I really wouldn't do that."

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Sam panted, punching a few guards that were running at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Dean spat back, punching also.

"He's your boyfriend!" Gabriel shouted from the corner.

"Oh? Where's Metatron then? If boyfriends should know where each other are?"

Gabriel shot him a look, and punched someone that ran them. "I don't know? Grooming?"

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted. "Did you know?"

"No! I swear."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Duck." Dean said, Sam did so, and the knife went into Dean's arm.

"Holy sh-" Sam's curse was cut off by Dean pulling him out the way and swiping his leg under the agents, and the agent fell and loud crack echoed. Everyone winced for a second, and quickly got back to fighting.

"We can't hold them for much longer." Gabriel said.

"He's right!" Sam agreed. "But where's Cas?"

A gunshot echoed through the room, and everyone looked to each other, seeing no one was holding a gun.

"Cas." Dean shockingly whispered. He pushed past everyone, and ran up. He emerged, just as he saw Castiel falling to the ground, and Metatron holding a smoking gun.

* * *

Dean ran as fast as he could, ignoring Sam and Gabriel's calls. He could hear Metatron's taunts getting closer and closer, and with each word, his anger got stronger and stronger. Before he could think, he punched Metatron, and Metatron fell to the ground.

"Well-"

His taunt was cut off by Dean throwing a knife into his shoulder. "Shut up." He said, squatting and punching him in the face, whilst also retrieving his blade with the other hand. He could hear foot steps running, but he ignored them, punching Metatron. "How. Dare. You." He spat, empathizing each word with a punch.

Metatron smirked.

"Dean?" Sam called, voice wavering.

Dean snapped his head to Sam, seeing Sam kneeling besides Castiel, Gabriel with his hands pressed into Castiel's abdomen, tears falling.

"He won't make it." Metatron sneered. Dean punched him, hard enough to knock him out, and ran to Castiel.

Dean knelt in front of Castiel, and dragged him up so he was resting on his knees, and put his hand where Gabriel's was.

"He's right, Dean."

Dean shushed Sam, and looked at Gabriel, who was shaking.

"Did we bring first aid?" Gabriel asked, standing and making his way to the Impala.

"No." Castiel said.

Dean frowned, and Sam's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's okay." Castiel said, taking a shaky breath. "I'm okay."

Dean's jaw shook, and tears were threatening to fall. Sam silently left the two, knowing that whatever they did, Castiel couldn't, or wouldn't, make it. "How can you-" Dean started.

"Shh, Dean. It's fine."

Dean blinked, and a tear fell.

"It's going to be fine."

Dean shifted his hand slightly, and Castiel took it from the wound, and Dean gasped a little.

Castiel dragged his eyesight back to Dean. "I feel the same." His voice was no louder than a hushed whisper now. "About... you." His words have long pauses between. "I looked at you in the coffee shop... and," There was a deep sigh. "I knew..." He smiled a little. "I knew."

Dean nodded.

Castiel took another breath. "Gabriel's gonna kick Metatron's ass." Castiel's eyes were facing the two who were 'fighting'.

Dean smirked, and Castiel's grip on Dean's hand went limp. He blinked slowly. "I knew too. And I know. Gabriel's pretty badass." He whispered, and Sam shuffled over.

"I'm sorry." Sam comforted.

Dean closed his eyes. There was another gunshot, and another body hit the floor. Dean's eyes snapped open, and he feared the worse. However, he was greeted with Gabriel's smirk.

"I'm not gonna let that son of a bitch get away with killing my bro."

Dean softly smiled, and looked at Sam. Sam took Castiel, and nodded to Gabriel, who sat beside Dean, beginning to toy with a stick. "Kinda sad it was over so fast and easy."

"Yeah, well, going against a defenceless fat dude when you have guns-"

"And a pissed off boyfriend and brother."

Dean nodded. "And a pissed off- hey!"

Gabriel smirked a little. They could hear the faint crackle of a fire.

"How about we give Cassie a proper send off?"

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaannnnd, that's the end! Ahh. I hope it was okay and everything. Sorry if it moved too fast towards the end, bad habit of mine. **

**Actually, I lied, there's gonna be an epilogue. **

**Reviews would be fantastic!^_^~ **


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own SUpernatural or it's characters.**

* * *

_**Epilogue.**_

"Hey Cas.

Sorry it's been awhile. Too long, actually. Don't be too pissed off with me. A lot's happened in the past few months. I can fill you in.

Sammy and Gabriel are actually settling down now, which is awesome. For them. And me, actually, because I get Sammy's laptop. Sweet, right? Gabriel's getting flustered about furnishing, which is actually hilarious to watch. I thought I was gonna throw up it I laughed that much when Sammy suggested they get a plaid sofa and Gabriel freaked out. And I mean _freaked. Out._ He also started freaking out when Sam tried to by him a plaid shirt, and he looked hilarious in it. Sam manged to convince him to get it though and I try not to laugh every time I see him. It's actually tear worthy._  
_

That didn't seem like much, but trust me, it was. Especially with Gabriel.

Sorry I couldn't get flowers this time, some kid brought a banquet of lilies worth over 100 bucks and they were all over that. Which, is okay I guess. It's the thought, right?

I miss you as always.

God that came out like a chick flick moment."

Dean huffed a laugh, and threw himself upwards.

"You okay?"

Dean nodded. "I'm fine, Sammy. Just talkin'."

Sam smiled. "Come on."

Dean smirked. "Or what? Gabriel's gonna throw a piss fit?"

Sam looked at him with the most serious expression. "Yeah."

Dean rolled his eyes, and started walking away.

_"I miss you too, Dean."_

* * *

**END.**


End file.
